


Healing The Broken

by epicmia



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chaos Emeralds, Developing Friendships, Epic Battles, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, but mostly wholesome, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmia/pseuds/epicmia
Summary: After nearly being destroyed in a serious battle with Infinite, Shadow is forced to escape with his Chaos Emerald, appearing in a large forest. He's injured severely and unsure of where to go. Then he is found by a young girl, Cream the Rabbit, who instantly wishes to help him with his injuries. But Shadow's concerned about what Infinite's plan could be with the Chaos Emeralds. What could happen while he's being treated? Who is this child, and why does she want to help?(None of the characters belong to me. All copyrights go to SEGA. Slight language and violence warning.)





	1. Rain and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm's just outside Cream and Vanilla's cottage, out in a forest near Station Square.  
The poor rabbit and her Chao are bored and waiting until Vanilla returns from her errands.  
Meanwhile, Shadow is having the fight of his life and struggling with what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Slight language and violence warning towards the middle.)  
(2020 edit: I've returned to make some edits because I saw some problems and went to fix them! Enjoy!)

The sky was gray as rain poured down roughly on the grounds of Mobius. Puddles of mud were all around, while the fields of grass were soaked. Breezes were beginning to pick up while a rising howling in the air came along. It practically harmonized with the dark thundering clouds. The sounds of it were so loud; windows would vibrate. Mobians would stay inside, while others crowded the roads with their vehicles and umbrellas.

Yet, in the middle of this rough storm, miles away from Mobius’s Station Square premise, a lush forest remained, with a single cottage deep within. With all the thick, tall trees surrounding the premise, it remained unharmed by the storm. The only damage it could suffer was the harsh rain pouring down on its roof. The paths leading towards it were completely washed out by the rainfall. Inside the cottage, it was far warmer in there.

Just sitting by the window, was a young child, looking out and watching the storm's mildly chaotic dance.

Her bored, chocolate-colored eyes could the forest’s trees move back and forth. Their movements were almost hypnotic, but they couldn't keep her attention much longer. The child inhaled deeply before releasing a sad sigh, pouting at the gloomy weather before her.

As pretty as it may have looked, to her, it only kept the sun away and forced her to remain inside. It would most likely last until tomorrow. By then, she would feel the sun’s usual warm rays on her. No longer having to sit inside and play with her usual toys.

She paused for a moment in thought, before exhaling onto the window’s glassy surface, creating a little foggy spot. She placed her gloved index finger on the glass, then began to draw a little flower shape. She did the usual round petals with the two leaves on the stem. The image lasted three seconds, then soon faded away. The child kept her frown, sitting back in defeat.

“Chao, chao!” She heard, making the girl's ears slightly perk up.

She could feel a presence beside her, taking her eyes off the window to see her little companion. It was none other than her lovable, blue Chao, Cheese. The little guy seemed worried about her as he tugged on her arm with a frown, eyeing her sad face before his little lip quivered. He must have been trying to comfort her. The young girl’s lips curved into a small smile as she softly giggled at him.

“Oh, it’s alright, Cheese. I’m okay. I just don’t like this weather is all...” She admitted as she patted the small Chao’s head.

The last thing she would want to do was make her friend worry. Otherwise, he might panic. His worry seemed to slowly fade, beginning to enjoy the girl's head pats as he cooed. She then gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms. While looking at his smile, the rabbit put her eyes back to the window, seeing the storm continue rattling the environment. The girl then frowned at a worrisome thought.

“I hope Mama comes back soon. This storm looks pretty scary.” She stated. Her ears drooped more than usual. If the storm did continue, her return would be further delayed.

The young child’s name was Cream. A kind-hearted, sweet six-year-old rabbit that lived with her mother, Vanilla.  
The woman was out doing some errands, and most likely some late shopping. The mother's job was a bit far from home, so her trip back would take a while.

Cheese then had Cream release him out of her arms as he stared out the window and pouted with her.

“Chaoo!” He claimed before looking at Cream with trembling eyes. He seemed worried about Vanilla as well, but Cream softly rubbed his head.

“She’ll come home soon, Cheese. It’s just that rain makes everything slow down…I'm sure a lot of people are having trouble coming home." She said, leading Cheese to keep his pout, rubbing his face on the window. Cream lowered her head.

She thought back on what Vanilla had said to them before she left.

_ **“I want the two of you to stay inside while I’m away. I don’t want to come back to either of you catching a cold or getting yourselves hurt in that awful storm. I promise to be back soon. I'm locking the door, so please don't answer for anyone. Unless it's someone you know. Don’t stay up late, okay? I love you.”** _

And while the two kids wanted to protest, they did exactly as they were told. Who were they, being children, to argue with her? When she left, they kept to themselves inside. A whole four hours had passed since she had left. If it wasn’t for this depressing weather, the two of them could have been out exploring or being with their friends. Cream began to brainstorm on activities to do until their mother had returned. She rubbed her chin in thought.

_“Maybe I could call Amy to talk? Wait, no... She said she would be on a date with Mister Sonic, I think. I don't want to interrupt that." _She quickly scrapped that idea.

_“I don't feel like playing...It's not the same without Mama.”_ She groaned.

_“…Cheese and I could just watch TV for a little bit. That should be nice.”_ She thought.

Satisfied with that idea, she finally got up from her seat and moved away from the window. Cheese looked up at her until she spoke.

“Come on Cheese, maybe some cartoons will take our mind off the storm.” She said, putting on a smile towards him.

Cheese seemed excited by the idea as he followed her to the living room. Cream giggled as she and Cheese made their way towards the room’s velvet green sofa.

They hopped on the soft, cushy surface before Cream grabbed the remote out of the cushions. The Chao’s smile widened as he formed a little heart on his head. Cream kept her smile as she turned the TV on with the single click. The moment the screen flashed on, her and Cheese’s eyes then shined while smiling a little more.

The channel ended up on a cartoon, making the children sigh. A little laughter and joy could help brighten up the boring atmosphere.

Cream put her eyes on the wall clock for a moment. _**8:40**_.

“Mama should come back eventually. We’ll only watch a little until 8:50, okay Cheese?” She urged.

Cheese nodded before the two of them went on to sit back and sigh, resting their little bodies. They watched the cartoon about the boy with his magical being guardians. It was their favorite show that would never get old to them.

After a few episodes, the two lost track of how much time may have been passing. They were practically watching with blank minds. Cream and Cheese then began to feel tired, yawning as they could barely look at the TV screen anymore.

Both of them seemed to be nodding out as they struggled to keep their eyes open. The sound of the rain outside was almost charming as they couldn’t hear their show anymore. Before Cream could reach full sleep, a sudden thunder strike happened, making the poor kids jolt awake.

Her Chao let out a small yelp while Cream sat up from her sleepy position and looked alarmed for a bit. When realizing it was only the continuous storm outside their home, she rubbed her eyes tiredly with a soft groan.

“Cheese, are you alright?” She asked, earning her a quick hug from her trembling companion. The girl wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

“It’s okay… It’s just thunder.” She assured, but then noticed how much darker the house had become, having the TV be the only light source in the room. Cream looked up at the wall clock. **9:30**. The girl's eyes widened before she sighed. Her eyes looked towards the front door. It remained untouched, as did the house, meaning Vanilla had still not returned.

“Oh… I hope she’s okay.” The rabbit said.

She kept seated on the couch, holding Cheese until he calmed down. The poor guy hated thunder and could never get used to it. After a while, Cheese yawned. Cream looked at him and saw the tiredness in his eyes. He looked like he needed just a little more shut-eye. 

_"We should go to bed. Mama doesn’t like us staying up late waiting for her.”_ She thought. She chuckled as she got up from the couch with him in her arms.

“Come on Cheese, let’s brush our teeth and go to bed.” She said softly, walking over to the TV to turn it off.  
Cheese smiled at the idea while cooing.

“Chao, Chao...” He mumbled, forcing himself to fly beside Cream.

They left the room, walking upstairs to the second floor into their bedroom. Cheese went to grab his sleeping cap from the hook on the wall while Cream went on to approach her wardrobe and gather her PJs. They were a magenta onesie, embroidered in white polka dots. The texture of it was a nice, wooly fabric, keeping her warm. The two of them did their usual bed-time routine before they returned to the bedroom.

Cheese didn't waste another moment as he approached the bed, untucking the covers and laying himself down on the mattress. The Chao got comfy as he nuzzled his head into the pillow, then instantly snoring. He was certainly quick to get to the point. Cream then yawned and rubbed her eyes once more before she lied down next to Cheese. As she got close to the Chao, she let herself get settled in while laying her head down on the pillow, pulling the covers over her as she could hear her Chao’s breathing. When the rabbit finally got comfy, she softly smiled.

She knew in the morning, the rain would be gone, so she could go out and enjoy the day again, like always.  
Cream could feel as she was starting to fall asleep as her eyelids got heavy, begging her to rest. Cheese cuddled alongside her. Everything would be normal in the morning.

**~~~~~~~~**   
** Meanwhile...**   
**~~~~~~~~**

In another location, far across the sea from Station Square on another island, the ground shook violently as sudden explosions kept happening.

Rubble dust was in the air, along with bits of trees. It was as if the whole island could just disappear soon if this kept up. A certain masked dark jackal was going on a rampage as he was destroying everything in his wake to kill a foe of his. He lit trees on fire as well, making them tumble down while small craters were being made. His eyes scanned for his foe as he was forced to fly around and angrily obliterate anything that moved.

“Come out and show yourself, you worm! Or are you feeling **threatened** by my new power?” He said as he continued shooting beams wherever he thought his "prey" could be hiding behind.

The name of the jackal was Infinite. A sadistic, malicious being that craved to be the strongest in the world. And until this one person he wanted to destroy was out of his way, part of his job would be complete. After that, it was to continue hunting for the Chaos Emeralds to gain even more power, to the point he could do anything with the flick of the wrist. Without one of the few annoying hedgehogs that could get in his way, his chances of victory were near.

As the jackal continued wrecking the forest, his opponent watched his every move carefully while he hid behind a large rock, trying to remain unseen. He panted as he held his arm in pain. It bled a little from when the jackal had managed to get a lucky shot on him. Thankfully, it barely scraped him, had it have hit him just right, his whole arm probably could have been blown off.

The hedgehog winced as he inhaled sharply, trying to clench his grip tight enough on his arm to stop its flow of blood. To make things worse, Infinite’s power was causing hallucinations. So, the hedgehog’s eyes wouldn’t stop seeing these hellish visions. Spikes in the ground, falling missiles, trees twisting and turning towards him, and even a blood-red sky that rained more spikes...Had this jackal actually gotten stronger since the last time he saw him?

These illusions were hard to ignore when they all had looked so real. It was like being trapped in a horror film. The hedgehog clenched his jaw as he furrowed his face.

_“Damn! With this injury, I can’t move fast enough! If I try and fight him like this, I won’t last long..." _A part of him stated.

_"Escaping isn't an option either. Otherwise, he’ll think he’s won. What a **bastard**.”_ Another part thought. Infinite's tried to scan where Shadow had gone. He could tell he was close. Mostly because he had what Infinite had grown interested in recently.

"Come now, must we _**really** _play this childish game of hide n' seek, Shadow?" He taunted the hedgehog, believing that's what would bring him out. No one liked their pride to be tainted. Shadow felt his whole hand tighten into a fist as it shook in anger. His raging power surged all over. It screamed at him to just use it. But he couldn't...

As much as he wanted to wreak havoc on this freak, it wouldn't be much help. If only he hadn't left his guard down. Infinite wouldn't have stood a chance if Shadow had been ready for that sneak attack.

But as of now, he had but two options.

Keep fighting till there was nothing left of him…

Or **_try to run for it_**.

Either way, they were easier said than done.

_“Don't have much of a choice, do I?”_ The hedgehog thought before he growled a little.

This was Shadow. A dark hedgehog with great power that was trying to go about his day being alone until he was rudely interrupted. Though he rarely uses his power for evil, it’s not entirely used for good either. He was a hedgehog that walked his own path and didn’t bother getting involved with anyone. He worked alone and he made sure it would remain that way. Friends? Too much work and too much to worry about. Plus, they most likely wouldn't stick around him. He had a bad rep in some parts, though it wasn't _**entirely** _his fault.

There was no reason to really have people around anyway. People either feared him or felt bad for him, due to his past on the Space Colony Ark. But he wouldn't let anyone pity him. It wasn’t their concern, but his. 

The hedgehog’s thoughts were then cut short as he heard Infinite shout.  
**“Unveil yourself, you filthy RAT! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU! COME AND FACE ME!”** He gathered dark energy from his Phantom Ruby in his chest, then fired near where Shadow took cover. The blast launched a bit of dirt in the hedgehog's eyes. he growled as he rubbed his eyes with his arm.

He heavily panted, trying to think up of a plan. Surroundings were pretty destroyed, so there was nowhere else to hide. His legs wouldn't help his skate far enough, and battling would be suicidal. Minus the death. Shadow then looked to the Chaos Emerald he had with him, in his hand. Though he would definitely regret it, perhaps this would be a good time to flee. Though he would never be able to live down how he did so. Literally.

“Damn it!” Shadow muttered in frustration. Unfortunately, Infinite heard him, as well as sensed the emerald’s power. The jackal growled before he swiftly fired one last beam, this time aiming for the rock where Shadow was.

The hedgehog lightly gasped as he was launched back, rolling on the ground as he had almost dropped the emerald in his hand. Infinite glared at him as he flew over the ground, his hands trembling in anger. But underneath his mask, his lips curved into a smirk as he saw the emerald in Shadow’s grasp.

“Are my eyes deceiving me? Or were you just planning to escape with that Chaos Emerald?” He taunted as he quickly teleported in front of Shadow, who struggled to stand up with his injured arm.

**“Fuck you.”** The hedgehog swore as he scowled at the masked villain.

Infinite then scoffed before he put all his force into his fist, using the back of it to launch Shadow into one of the remaining trees. The tree’s trunk snapped in the middle as Shadow burst through it and fell to the ground.

The hedgehog grunted as his pain was increasing, as well as the concussions. He sharply inhaled through his teeth as he could taste a certain, bitter, and irony taste on his tongue. He coughed a bit, spitting out some blood before rubbing his mouth with his knuckles. He hadn't bled from a punch in a while. This made him put on a smile as he scoffed with a halfhearted chuckle. Infinite blinked at this.

"You find this to be humorous?" He asked, snarling in his mask. Shadow scoffed.

“Oh no, it's hysterical. If that’s supposed to be your '_**new**_' power, then you really are a sad excuse for a distraction of mine.” The hedgehog cracked his hands as he grew a red aura, forcing his injured arm through the pain.

Infinite’s eyes widened before he growled at Shadow’s words, his blood boiling in rage as his heart pounded. The urge to just break his face was too great. Shadow could see as the jackal twitched, as well as his power beginning to rise from his body. 

"_Oh lovely, he's got **more** to show_." He thought as he groaned at himself internally. Infinite heavily breathed, hands shaking as his body trembled.

“_D-Distraction?_ DO NOT **BELITTLE** ME!!” He screamed before he fired yet another dark beam at Shadow, who quickly used his power to teleport out of the way, barely dodging the strike that destroyed a whole row of trees behind where he stood.

Shadow then appeared behind Infinite in midair before he performed a heavy kick to the jackal’s head. He smirked at this blow. Infinite then tried turning around to blast at him again, yet Shadow was quick to dodge this as he grabbed Infinite’s fist. The jackal's eyes widened before Shadow violently kneed him in the chest. Infinite grunted, falling to the ground with a groan. Shadow scoffed as he landed just a few feet away from him.

“Just stop now. I don't want more blood on my hands.” He said, half tauntingly as he adjusted his gloves. Infinite clenched his jaw as his frightening aura suddenly grew larger.

“**I WILL DECIMATE YOU.**” He threatened.

"Just remember I gave you an out," Shadow commented before Infinite flew off the ground and into the air, pulsing waves of the Phantom Ruby's power into the air.

The waves from its distortion were intense as they were overwhelming. Its power nearly launched Shadow back, but instead, he was pushed from where he stood, feeling his feet drag into the ground. While he protected himself, his grip on the Chaos Emerald was lost.  
The hedgehog gasped, then spotted the Chaos Emerald lying on the ground a few feet away from him. Shadow rushed over to grab it, yet Infinite was quick to see his intentions.

The jackal grunted as he quickly launched a red ball of energy at the hedgehog, who was careless to pay attention to its speed as he was hit.

“Shit!” He swore before he was forced into another tree, landing in front of the emerald.

Shadow grunted, making himself try and stand with his wounds, only to have Infinite teleport in front of him. Shadow saw the jackal's foot coming to kick him across the head, but he quickly blocked with his arm. He used his other arm to punch the masked maniac back. But he failed as the jackal grabbed his fist and did a spin kick on his body. Shadow groaned as he rolled on the ground again, he felt himself struggling to move as he was inches from the Chaos Emerald now.

“Ugh… I can’t believe this is becoming more difficult than it should be…” He clenched his fists.

The Chaos emerald was his only priority right now. His fingertips could barely touch it. He was desperate enough to start dragging himself towards it. Infinite chuckled at the sight before he teleported beside Shadow, wanting to watch as the hedgehog tried to fight for his life.

“How unfortunate. Is this what has led to your demise? Seeing the ‘ultimate lifeform’ crawl..." He then walked over, stepped on the hedgehog's reaching hand. Shadow grunted as he was stopped from grabbing the emerald.

"That won’t save you, Shadow. We both know you’ll die here.” The jackal remarked while crossing his arms.

Shadow strained, clenching his jaw as he tried to use his free arm to life his upper body off the ground. He glared up at the jackal, his red eyes looking up at his one yellow pupil.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I can’t die...” He replied. Infinite scoffed.

“Even so… It doesn’t mean I can’t make you a cripple. Or perhaps I’ll just tear you apart until you’re nothing but a screaming torso. Wouldn’t that be entertaining to see?” He threatened, pressing his weight into his shoe to continue crushing the hedgehog's hand. Shadow winced, then growled, trying to withstand the pain.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead and _t__ry it._ Kill me. You'll probably feel better when you're done cheating." He challenged with a glare. Although he couldn't see the jackal's face, he could tell that Infinite’s smile dropped as he gritted his teeth underneath his mask.

“Fine.” He replied before he lifted his foot off the hedgehog's hand, only to quickly kick Shadow in the face without warning.

Shadow grunted before he hurriedly charged a sphere of energy in his hand and threw it at Infinite, who barely ducked. It was a poor attack anyway, not enough charge! The jackal smiled confidently until he realized that it was only a distraction for Shadow to stand up and slam his head into the jackal’s mask, and face, yet Infinite was ready to return another punch. Shadow took the hit yet decided to return the favor as he forced all his power into an uppercut, launching Infinite away from him to the point he rolled in the dirt from the impact.

“**_You…_**” Infinite growled as he went to charge all his energy into this one-shot, enough to obliterate Shadow into nothing. He took aim at the hedgehog, who panted heavily before looking over at the emerald, not too far from him now. Infinite saw this, unable to stop his charging attack as he froze.  
“**NO!!**” He shouted, then quickly launched the beam at Shadow.

He grunted as he hurriedly grabbed the emerald tightly in his hand while he saw the beam flying towards him.

“Chaos, **CONTROL!**” He shouted before the shot could engulf him entirely. The blast was strong enough to practically make the rest of the forest, a total wasteland. The explosion was big as Infinite covered the rubble dust with his hand. Once it cleared up, Infinite panted heavily. He fell to his knees. He had used too much power from the Phantom Ruby. It pulsed weakly as he grunted from it. 

_"No one could have survived that. Not even him..."_ He thought. He lifted his head to see multiple embers fall with the overwhelming scent of burning wood as black smoke covered the sky above him. He saw as what was left of trees was on fire, while grass turned black. Infinite blinked at his power, chuckling out of surprise from its destruction. He was so much better than a God. His eyes scanned the area for any blood or a boney corpse of a certain hedgehog.

But he didn't see anything of the sort.

Which could only mean one thing…

Infinite slowly shook his head as his head felt it was punishing him. He failed. That rat got away. He didn't destroy him as he wanted. That hedgehog fled!!

“No... No..." He muttered, putting his hands on the ground as he panted. His fur stood up as his hands clenched, angrily filling them with dirt.

"**No, no, no, NO!!**” He screamed, then quickly stood up and threw another ball of power at a few more trees, now wanting to see the whole world around him burning. He let out an aggressive grunt until he was reminded to not overdo it. The jackal growled. Failing to destroy that hedgehog and obtain the Chaos Emerald from him…

While he had absolutely nothing.

_“Damn it. He was right there. Right beneath my heel, and I let him trick me…Wait.”_ His thoughts interrupted his rage as he realized something.

He huffed, knowing he had to calm down. He went quiet, listening closely for anything besides himself. He paced his own breathing while his ears twitched. From the Phantom Ruby, he had the ability to locate energies from his foes. If they were nowhere to be found, all he had to do was concentrate on finding their source. The jackal lightly gasped as he felt this burning energy, he recognized that broken aura with a bitter soul from anywhere. After all, he himself was the same.

Infinite could envision the red aura, traveling quickly and farther from him. Nowhere near where he was.

“Where could you be running to?” He grimly questioned. Then he received flashes of images in his head. There were lots of critters, some trees, green hills, and... A city just outside of it. Infinite smirked, it was predictable of Shadow to go somewhere with more peace.

“Station Square...Excellent.” He grinned, wanting to go after him, but then his grin faded.

“No…If I try and hunt him down now, it’ll be an endless game of cat and mouse. I need to get my plan over with.” He said to himself. And knowing Shadow, he won’t ask Sonic and co. for help. Instead, Shadow will most likely try and find all the Chaos Emeralds as well, probably before Infinite could.

“Damn! That hedgehog may be more of a problem than I intended. But no matter... I’ll obliterate him later. When we cross paths again… Soon.” He smirked at the thought.

He chuckled to himself before he took off for the skies and began flying in the opposite direction from where Shadow went.

“That oaf Eggman is bound to be hiding emeralds for himself. If that’s the case, I’ll intrude every last base of his.” He said.

The jackal laughed at his growing thoughts. Being content with the idea of taking over this dirt planet and having every single foe of his bow before him and beg for mercy. It was the most pleasurable sight for him. Yet, the thought of him destroying Shadow to show he wasn’t weak, seemed to be all he could think about.

“I hope your wounds can heal fast Shadow, otherwise, you’re going to regret you _**ever** _crossed me....” The jackal cackled a little before continuing his flight.

Until next time...The whole world would remember his name and would tremble when they heard it.


	2. Facing The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to sleep, the storm's still a bother. When Cream begins to get tired of it and tries to shut it out, she suddenly hears a boom then senses something strange near her home. She decides to go out and investigate... But what could it be out there?

After Shadow had used Chaos Control to escape from certain doom, he appeared in another forest. He didn’t even put much thought into where he would go.

The only words he had in his head, were** “Somewhere safe.”**

As soon as he was transported, he looked around at his new surroundings. He could see how much it was pouring in the dark. Every scent smelled wet and fresh. There was mist as well with barely any lighting. Great. He didn't know where he was.

The hedgehog groaned to himself. It seemed no matter where he was, trouble always managed to find him. He sighed, then saw quick flashes of red. He quickly blinked twice, seeing floating cubes around him.

"He followed me?!" He gasped, thinking the jackal wasn't too far. He then saw the red flashes fade away, making Shadow freeze where he stood.

What had just happened?

He blinked, then went on to rub them gently. Why was he seeing things? Had he taken that much damage to the head? No.

No, it had to be because of Infinite.

His dark powers from that damn gem in his chest!

They were causing all of these small hallucinations.

  
Shadow shook his head, beginning to see trees were growing spikes from their trunk all the way to their branches. Shadow grunted as he slapped himself to free his vision from the illusions. He winced at the sting, then groaned.  
Not only were his eyes failing him, but every one of his injuries was unbearable at this point.

All because of that damn jackal.

Shadow would have cursed him more if it had not been for his eyes starting to show flashes of illusions again. He shivered as he could feel rainfall upon his fur and wounds. Their cold drops felt like sharp pellets.

_“I need to find shelter. I need to rest...”_ He thought, trudging onward while tightly holding one of his shoulders.

He eyed the wet environment around him. He wasn’t at all familiar with the area, which was another problem if he couldn’t find a way out of all this rain. He couldn’t even climb a tree to look if he wanted. What would he even do then?

With a stubborn attitude, he trudged along in this mysterious forest. He would have to move until he found something. But he was practically a moving target with the Chaos Emerald in his possession, so he would have to move fast. He kept on the path before him, surrounded by soaked trees and bushes.

He squinted as he was unable to see past the trees in the dark. It was like looking through a black veil.

He nearly tripped on his own feet a few times, trying to avoid any tree roots on the ground. To make things more difficult, the rain had made mud puddles all over. The wounded hedgehog nearly slipped, making him grunt as he was forced to use the trees as support for himself.

He leaned his arm against the trunk of the tree while panting. Pain filled his whole body as he wasn’t sure where he would go from here.

Infinite only got lucky in that round. If Shadow were at full strength, he wouldn’t be laughing now.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth before he slowly kept moving, holding his grip onto trees as he tried to keep his weight against them. He would give small pushes off the trunks, so he could keep his stance up before continuing to walk. If he were to slip and fall, no way would he be able to get up again. And if he tried, he would be in a world of unbearable pain.

Seeing how stressful his situation was, he wondered for a split second;

_ **“What would Maria want me to do?”** _

He then jolted before he shook off those thoughts, cursing at himself. 

_“Not again.”_ He thought. He hadn't thought of her for so long. He couldn't remind himself of that heartache. Not not. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Maria was gone, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. That was the way it was for him. No one would ever understand.

While in his thoughts, he felt a shot of pain suddenly travel through his whole body as he grunted, making him tense. Just how much longer would he have to endure this until he got somewhere safe? The hedgehog could feel his body almost ready to give in. He took a breath before he felt his legs begin to go limp.

"Shit!” He sharply exhaled before he barely caught himself and held onto another tree to keep himself standing.

_“No... Just a little more. **Come on.**”_ He thought as his wounds stung. It was as if they were screaming for him to stop.

Stop moving.

Stop trying.

Stop doing anything.

Just **fall**.

_ **Let go**. _

  
Shadow’s eyes began to go a little blurry again for a moment. He tried to blink to clear it up. He growled, struggling to keep his focus. He barely held onto the Chaos Emerald in his hand, feeling his grip wanting to loosen for a moment.

_“I can make it...I have to.”_ He whispered to himself.

But deep down, he wasn't so sure. Hell, his confidence was pretty drained. That battle was pathetic. He made himself look pathetic! Now, here he was. Lost, cold, beaten...

He knew that no one was around for miles.

He was alone... Again.

The chances of him getting through this weren’t high. He would probably freeze out here before anything.

As for the rainfall, it showed no sign of mercy, continuing to pour and thunder. Shadow felt the harsh breezes against his fur, making him stiffen for a moment as he sharply inhaled. Shadow let out a shaky sigh as he looked down at his scraped arm. The wound bled and made the drops fall down into the puddles of mud. Shadow could see how the crimson drops made ripples before the colors faded. He paused to himself before breathing tiredly.

_“...I’m not going to find any cover...Not at this rate…”_ He thought, looking out into the endless woods.

No doubt Infinite was already on the search for him. He wouldn’t stop until Shadow was gone completely. The hedgehog wouldn’t have minded fighting him again if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Infinite would have the upper hand.

The injured hedgehog grumbled to himself as he forced himself to try and press on. No matter how awful things looked, he refused to just fall apart out here so easily and pathetically. His stubbornness was what got him to fight through the pain just a little more…

~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile....**

~~~~~~~

Moments earlier, back at Cream’s cottage, Vanilla had still not arrived back home yet. Cream and Cheese remained in their bed, struggling to stay asleep. Each time thunder was struck, they were forced to open their eyes with a jolt then pout. Sleep nearly had them in its embrace a few times but would keep leaving with every loud noise. After the fifth time, Cream sat up and huffed.

“This thunder’s becoming _worse!”_ She complained, getting up to go shut the bedroom's windows and curtains.

Cheese poked his head out from under the covers, yawning as he frowned.

“Chao, chao…” He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Cream looked back at him with a pout.  
“I know, Cheese. Don’t worry, I’ll close these so we won’t have to keep hearing all of that noisy thunder!” She replied.

She could hear Cheese groan before diving back under the covers to try and fall back asleep. Cream rolled her eyes at her little friend before she walked over to her window. She frowned at how the rain showed no sign of slowing down or even ending. The girl yawned as she went to close her shutters.

But she stopped when she suddenly saw a flash of light. But this time, it wasn't thunder. She blinked when she saw a green color, far in the distance of her home. She paused for a moment, before suddenly feeling a small rush, as if a breeze blew in through the window. But this didn't feel like any ordinary wind. Cream's head was spinning as the whole room nearly went black.

“Aah!” She exclaimed, taking a step back from her window. She blinked as she tried to focus her vision. She almost wanted to faint, but she kept her legs firm while rubbing her eyes. As soon as her senses came back, Cream groaned as she held her head with both hands.

“What was that?” She questioned, taking another step back from the window, cautiously.

Clearly taken back from this sudden, random thing that had happened. She had never felt anything like that in her life.

It was like a wave had suddenly overcome her, and nearly knocked her down.

“M-Maybe I’m just tired… I need to sleep.” She told herself, rubbing her shoulders anxiously. But her mind kept racing. Trying to think of what could have possibly caused that much of a ruckus?

Why was it so intense? Where did it come from? Was it close by? It was like a bomb, but at the same time...Like power.

Could it have been...A meteor? Crashed spaceship? A** Chaos Emerald?**

The girl shook her head at the silly thought. As if one of the most powerful items in the world could have been nearby her.

Cream had heard the stories and even witnessed it from Sonic herself. When someone gathered all seven of the emeralds, they're given unbelievable power. The possibilities were endless. But Cream sighed, turning towards Cheese in bed.

“Did you feel that, Cheese?" She asked. The Chao didn't reply, snoring away in his pillow.

Cream chuckled.

"Could you imagine if we found a Chaos Emerald near our house?” She asked.

She had to admit, she grew giddy at the thought. If she found that herself and brought it in, Sonic and friends would have praised and congratulated her for weeks. They wouldn’t keep seeing her like some little kid that just played with flowers. Even though that's exactly what she did...Sometimes.

The point was, they would see her differently. Brave, tough, and heroic! The rabbit paused before she took a look out the window. Although the green color was gone, something was strange. She didn't know why...But it felt like something was out there.

"Maybe it's Mama. But she never gets lost here...” She thought. Then she groaned, what if her mom was out there? Whatever made that big sound, must have been something concerning. She was the only one around, awake.

"I...Should I go look? By myself?" She asked herself. A little girl like her on her own in the dark? No, that would be too dangerous.

But what if it was something bad and only she knew about it but did nothing?

She looked back at Cheese, but frowned when she saw how peacefully he slept. Oh, she couldn’t take him with her this time. Wait, no she can't go out there!

If she did, what if Vanilla had come back home to find her only daughter gone? Cream would cause her so much panic if her only child got lost out in a storm on her own.

The rabbit began feeling anxious at the thought. She would never forgive herself if she scared her mother into thinking she was in danger.

_"But, what if it IS bad? I-I can try and tell Mr. Tails on the phone!"_ She thought.

She had two choices: Go and see if it would be worth the trouble, or stay here in the cottage until her mother returned, and see whatever danger that distant boom brought.

If she left, Cheese would be alone. Sure, he would be asleep, but he would still be alone. Defenseless.

If she stayed, she didn't know what would happen. What if it's one of Eggman's robot that's hunting for critters? That wouldn't be the first time!

Cream could just go see what it was, then run back home, hopefully before Vanilla shows. But she was just a little girl...Wasn't she?

The rabbit started to tug on her ears out of nerves.

_What if someone got hurt from that? _ _What if Eggman was out there, trying to find Vanilla so he could roboticize her like he tried to before?_

Cream had to do something! She had to act! More negativity poured on her, making Cream groan.

_“That thing could be right outside! I should go look, then come right back and call someone for help.”_ She thought. She then went to check the window and squinted. If it was a robot, she couldn't see it. Not with the trees blowing in the storm.

“That’s it, I'll go!” Cream whisper shouted. She clenched her fists as she nodded.  
_“Okay then! I’ll go look really quick, come back, then get help!”_ She thought.

The plan sounded simple and impossible to mess up. The rabbit sighed to herself as she thought about Vanilla. 

“This is the first and last time I’ll disobey Mama’s rules…” She frowned but took a deep breath, then let out a shaky sigh before she began to get herself prepared for the weather.  
She went to grab her pink raincoat and rain boots that were just by her dresser. As she rushed to get ready, Cheese snored away.

“Uh oh...Where did I put my rain hat?” Cream asked out loud to herself, then she spotted it at the top of her large, beige armoire.

She smiled before she used her ears to fly up and grab it. She landed softly, making the floorboards creak a little. She put it on, then buttoned her raincoat to the last few buttons. She wrapped a soft, navy blue scarf around her neck. Cream then looked back at Cheese, still unaware she was leaving for a moment. The rabbit didn’t want him to worry, so she walked over to the bed and leaned towards his head.

“I’ll be right back Cheese. Stay here for me, okay?” She whispered gently to him, then gave him a small kiss on his little head, making the little Chao smile as he cooed.

Cream giggled before leaving the room.  
_“I have to be quick about this.”_ She thought while rushing down the stairs. 

"Oh wait! It's dark out!" She said, then went to find something to help against the darkness that waited for her.

She managed to find a flashlight within a cabinet, turning it on and off to see if it worked. Perfect. Hopefully, it had a charge. She slipped it inside her coat pocket before making her way to the front door. But she stopped for a moment to take another deep breath. She eyed the door carefully, knowing once she stepped out, there was no going back.

“I can do this...I’m brave!” She told herself, she let out a sigh before reaching for the doorknob.

As she grasped it, she twisted it slowly, becoming more nervous as she heard it click.

She then pulled the door open, greeted by the sound of heavy rain coming down on everything. She jolted before quickly taking a step out of the cottage and shutting the door behind her. Her eyes were wide as they looked around cautiously, observing her surroundings. There were only dark green pine trees, with mud puddles all over, along with some fog. Cream hesitated, holding back a gulp.

_“Come on, Cream… You’re not scared...It's just rain..."_ She thought.

She continued by walking on the porch, hearing her footsteps make it creak each time. The rabbit then reached inside her raincoat’s pockets, pulling out the flashlight.

She smiled before shining the light on the trees and shrubs all around to see her way. Her heartbeat was a little quick, but Cream felt a little better now that she had something to see more.

She shined the light on the ground, watching her steps carefully as she made her way down the porch’s steps. She jumped over the last step and splashed in a single mud puddle, but not intentionally. The rabbit groaned as she quickly rubbed the mud off her jacket with her sleeves.

Her eyes looked out to see that same green light in the distance. Cream didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something. She squinted a little as she noticed how much smaller it looked now.

“Oh no, it’s farther than I thought. What do I do now...?” She questioned herself, feeling her grip on the flashlight shaking.

She knew she was scared. But instead of whimpering, she stood up straight and furrowed her face.

"I can’t leave it out here! I **have **to do this! I can be brave! I can do this!” She whispered, having to cheer herself on.

Her eyes went back to the faint, but also far, green glow. She could see it was slowly disappearing within the trees. Cream huffed before she began running towards it.

_“How did it get here? Could Mr. Eggman be here? What if this is a trap? What am I doing? Should I turn around and go back?”_ As much as her thoughts made her anxious, she kept pressing on. The rabbit made herself smile.

“If my friends can believe in me to help them, then I have to too!” She said while keeping on the path.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile, deeper in the woods...**

**~~~~~~~**

Shadow continued to walk on the path ahead of him. He was trying his best to not collapse. He could feel his leg start to cramp, making him lightly gasp as he grunted. He nearly fainted, causing him to slam his head into one of the trees by accident.

He let out a yell as he fell to the ground, holding his head with one hand. His body felt it had been stabbed with multiple daggers, then was forced to walk with those daggers still lodged inside.

  
“No, not now...**I have to make it**...Just a little more...” He muttered as he rubbed his head, trying to stand up from his kneeling position.

But how many times had he said that? He hated to admit, but this looked worse than he originally thought.

_“I should have done better…”_ He thought, forcing himself to stand up again. He used his knee to try and push up his weight.

He grunted as he managed. That clumsy blow to the head was making his head spin, forcing his vision to appear dizzy. How helpful. Like his vision wasn't bad enough.  
_“You idiot. You're going down like this? Don't. Don't give up...”_ His thoughts told him. He couldn’t even use Chaos Control if he wanted. He had already used enough of his power, as well as his energy. He was running on low enough as it was. He clenched his fists tightly, dreading this day.

“Come on, damn it!” He cursed. 

Shadow’s breathing started to slow as he felt his body weighing him down, not wanting to continue. The rain couldn’t even help him pay attention, but not like it was much help anyway. Shadow hesitated before he let out a heavy sigh. He relaxed his furrowed face, stopping where he was. He slowly rested his back on another tree. It may have been wet, but it was better than nothing.

_“I’ll just...Sit here for a moment...”_ He told himself, sliding his back down the tree and having to sit on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't too wet, since the tree appeared large enough to make some cover. Shadow softly winced before looking at his bloodied knee and arm. How he managed to get so far with them, he'll never know. Before he could think anymore, the illusions were coming back. They made it appear as if his arm melted to the bone while his knee had a snake, wearing an Infinite mask, wrap around him and hiss.

"You're a failure..." It hissed. Shadow grunted, shutting his eyes and hitting the back of his quills against the tree. He did anything to make the vision go away.

He just wanted this night to just stop. He wanted the images to just stop.

When he opened his eyes again, he had his vision return.

“Why won’t they leave? Why can't I get rid of them...?” He questioned. If this kept up, he might be driven mad. Shadow let out a sigh, but then he felt his eyes starting to become heavy. He quickly shook the feeling away while groaning.

“No. No, don’t black out now.” He told himself. He was still conscious, with the emerald in his hand. That was way too risky to just fall asleep with. He should have just mustered up what energy he had left and teleported elsewhere. Somewhere more familiar, and warm. Shadow began to clench his jaw as he stared at the emerald.

“Maybe I should have just given you to Infinite…” He said.

But then quickly scoffed right after at the silly thought.

“Right…Like I would do that for some low-life.” The hedgehog then put his head back against the tree’s trunk. He wanted to just rest his sore body for a moment. He could almost do that with the rain pouring. Plus, the tree was sort of acting as a shelter from its drops. He preferred this over walking aimlessly. No matter how much he tried to resist... His eyes eventually closed as they made him forget where he was. For once...He felt kind of peaceful.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Back to Cream...**

**~~~~~~~~**

Cream continued her way to find the emerald. She made sure she kept on the path. As strange as it was, she could feel a sort of energy! The same one she felt earlier. it was becoming stronger as she drew closer.

_"Almost there! It's not too far now!”_ She told herself softly while still running over.

Soon, she would see what it was that made that boom. Who knows? Maybe everyone would be proud of her if they heard. Even though she knew her mother would be a little upset, Cream was sure she would forgive her when she heard her reasons. It wasn’t like her family wasn’t the forgive and forget type.... Unless it had Eggman involved.

“Here I come!” Cream whispered shouted, pulling her rainhat tighter on her head as she adjusted her scarf.

The rain continued crashing down. And the more Cream got farther from the cottage, the more her worries increased in the back of her mind. She noticed that she couldn’t see that well in this fog, even with the flashlight. She couldn’t fly up either since the rain would only weigh her down. The rabbit then shook her head.

“I know where home is. I can get back.” She assured herself.

_“But I have to hurry! Mama could come back home **any minute now!**”_ She pinned that thought in her head. The rabbit girl kept her light on, not taking her eyes off the path ahead as her ears twitched at the increasing energy. It was so close.

_"Please be anything but bad!”_ She pleaded as she could see the same faint green glow from earlier. She slowed down her running when she saw the faint glow was just a few feet away now. It was so close! She was almost ecstatic that she could just stare at it, then run back home. But her expression faded as soon as she saw a silhouette of…

A person? No, a Mobian!

So, she **_wasn’t_ **alone. Not anymore.

Cream lightly gasped when she saw shoes with raven-colored cuffs, and scarlet red tongues. Their fur appeared black. Through the rain, she could hear soft breathing, making her gulp.

_But when did they get here?_

The child then stopped when she saw this person seemed to be underneath a tree. Cream felt her heartbeat quicken as she went on to try and approach this stranger. Her thoughts were screaming to turn back now. Run back home and never come out for the rest of the night.

Through her cautious approach, her expression changed when she saw what looked like...

_ **A hedgehog?** _

But it wasn’t Mister Sonic or Miss Amy.

Instead, it was a black hedgehog, with tan skin, and red streaks going through his quills. He even had some white fur on his chest. But there appeared to be...Was that blood?!

Cream put a hand over her mouth to muffle her little whimper. He was bleeding! He was hurt!

Then her flashlight caught sight of something else. He held something in his hand, having Cream flash her light at it. The girl nearly gasped out loud, but she bit her tongue.

A Chaos Emerald was here! But she couldn't worry about that right now.

Cream gulped, wearing a concerned expression towards this new hedgehog. Where did he come from? Why was he alone?

The little girl carefully approached, being literally a foot away from him. The girl lowered herself to get a better look at the hedgehog's face. His eyes were closed, so she made sure not to shine the light on them. The girl's nose twitched as she saw cuts around his head, making her wince. What had done that to him?

Although he was breathing, she had to make sure he was okay.

"H...Hello?" She said softly, just enough for him to hear. The hedgehog softly groaned, was he hearing a voice?

"Hello?" A girl? Who?

Shadow slightly lifted his head. His vision cleared up, having him see a tan blob. Wait. No, it wasn't a blob. He blinked a few times, then saw it was complete stranger in front of him.

Cream froze completely when he looked right at her. Her eyes managed to meet his. He seemed just as alarmed as her, but they didn't move. Now they were locked in eye contact. It felt like the storm's sounds just suddenly vanished. Cream gulped while her bottom lip quivered a bit.

With Shadow, his eyes slowly widened, looking at the kid from head to toe. She had large rabbit ears, wearing a pink raincoat and a navy-blue scarf, along with boots and a rainhat to go with it.

She looked very young, just by her appearance alone.

The girl then softly whimpered, holding her flashlight in her now shaky hands. Why was she here, staring at him?

Both were silent as they tried figuring out who the other was, just by staring and trying to gather their thoughts. Neither of them knew how to react.

_“A little girl? Out here by herself?” _Shadow wondered, raising a brow at the child. Cream exchanged the same confused look.

_“Who is this? Why is he out here all alone?”_ She questioned, still holding the flashlight. She could then see the emerald’s shine in his hand.

_“He even has a Chaos Emerald! Is this bad?”_ Cream gulped as her bravery was beginning to leave her.

“H... _Hello."_ She softly greeted, sounding nervous as she politely waved her hand. Shadow could barely hear her voice through the rain as his ears twitched.

He hesitated before furrowing his gaze.

“Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ooh, boy. I wonder how this is going to get figured out. What will Cream do? What will Shadow do? What is going to happen?


	3. A Rabbit's Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When going out to see was happening outside her home, Cream encounters Shadow, who's covered with injuries, and in need of help. Both have never met before and don't know how to act. It feels like it's up to Cream to make a decision.  
Run and abandon this frightening stranger?  
Or show him some kindness?

No matter how loud the rain was, Cream couldn't hear it. The hedgehog before her stared for a moment, then leered. Here he was, outside in a forest, with some injuries that were wearing him down, and a random child before him. She seemed a bit frightened by him, who wouldn't be? She stared at him with worry, unable to take her eyes off him.

_"How did I not see her coming?"_ He wondered. He had so many questions he thought about asking, but then again, he wasn't one to trust so easily. Not again.

He hesitated before furrowing his gaze, going on to speak to her.

**“**Who the hell are you?" He asked. His tone came off more aggressive than he knew, almost threatening her. Cream seemed a bit uneasy as she didn't reply for a moment. She was too distracted with the fact that he was out here, with horrid looking wounds.

She noticed how he remained on the ground, as if helpless to get up. She went to take one more step towards the hedgehog, but Shadow growled a little at the action, putting his hand out.

**“Stop.** That’s far enough. I’ll ask again…**_Who_** are you? **_W**ha**t_** are you doing here?” His voice didn’t hide his irritation. Cream’s ears drooped more as she gulped, standing where she was to not further provoke the hedgehog.

Her voice stuttered as she tried to speak clearly.

“I’m sorry, Mister! My-My name is Cream! I-I live around here!” She said, speaking over the rain. She then did a little bow to him right after, putting away her flashlight n her pocket.

Shadow, on the other hand, was surprised at her gesture. Not many really bowed to him. Or really greeted him. As strange as this was to him, he softly scoffed.

_“That name's not so familiar… Just looks like some kid.”_ He thought as he heard her name. Cream then stood up straight after feeling rain nearly go down the back of her neck. Her little nose continued its light twitching a little as she eyed him from head to toe.

The bruises on his legs, the bleeding scrapes on his arm and knee, the stained blood on his knuckles, and the look of pain in his face. He looked like he was trying to hide it with his scowl. Her eyes widened as her expression went back to her worried pout.

She whimpered, making the hedgehog's ears twitch.

“Oh, Mister! You’re hurt!” Cream put a hand over her mouth after she finished. She had seen wounds before, but none such as this hedgehog's. It made a knot in her stomach as she couldn’t imagine what he had been through.

Shadow looked at the frightened child, then back at the wounds Infinite had inflicted upon him. He grunted with irritation.

“I’m fine.” He told her, trying to hide his pain. He hated to express any sort of weakness or vulnerability. The last thing he needed was someone's pity. Cream shook her head at his words.

“What? No, no! This is bad! Y-You need to get those treated right away!” She claimed. She tried to reach her hand to him, but Shadow glared at her as he sat up and spoke.

“Don't concern yourself with me. I can manage on my own.” He claimed but winced as he barely moved his arm. Cream blinked, then frowned as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Mister! You **_need_** help! Out here, y-you might—!"

“—What? **Die**?” Shadow asked the words carelessly, making Cream’s lips tremble at the thought. Maybe he was too harsh. She was only a child. He sighed, looking away from her as he shook his head.

“It's nothing to worry about... I’m Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate lifeform.” The hedgehog claimed as he scowled, straining to keep standing. He hated saying that. His current condition wasn't even helping in this case. The rabbit seemed confused. She felt that name was a little familiar, but she had never seen him. She pouted.

“I think I've heard of you, Mister Shadow." She told him. He stared at her for the strange title she gave him, but then rolled his eyes.

"Who hasn't?" He replied, tiredly. Those who knew him only feared him, or wanted him gone. But Cream didn't seem to show any fear towards him. She only seemed concerned.

"Mister Shadow, please don't be angry when I say this," The girl gently pleaded.

"your wounds look bad...So y-you shouldn’t ignore them. You need-!" She tried to advise him, but Shadow interrupted her once more.

“I said I’m **FINE.**” He said aggressively, trying to force himself to stand up. He didn't need a little girl getting involved with him. He had to use the tree’s support again for his back, bending his knees as he grunted. Cream gasped again, worried he could fall as he struggled to stand up straight.

“Oh! L-Let me help you!” She said as she tried to reach for his hand, but Shadow put it out towards her to make her stop.

“No. Don't**.**” He insisted. Cream froze as she stayed where she was. But her hands were shaking as her heartbeat increased. She couldn’t believe this hedgehog was doing this to himself. She whimpered a little before she tightly clenched her fists.

“Mister Shadow, please! You shouldn't force yourself like that.” She pleaded as she watched Shadow trying to keep his stance up. But he continued to ignore her words.

“I already told you. I don’t need—!” He was cut short when he heard a high-pitched ringing sting his ears. He whipped his head back in pain as he grunted. The illusions were coming back to him. Before him, Cream looked like she had disappeared as the ground below him was falling apart.

Red, glaring cubes appeared and were now circling the hedgehog while spikes were drilling themselves into his skull. The hedgehog struggled to breathe properly as everything around him was changing drastically. Cream saw the slight fear in his eyes. She lightly gasped as she felt a little scared for him.

“D-Don’t worry! It’ll be okay!” She said, trying to comfort him. But whatever Shadow saw, wasn't her. He stepped back forcibly as he shook his head.

“Get back!” He shouted, not looking at her as he covered his eyes with his arm. Cream gasped, taking a step back. Shadow's illusions wouldn’t stop. His head felt as if it would split right down the middle while his whole body would just collapse.

Cream didn’t understand what was wrong, but she didn’t like leaving him to suffer with it. She went to gently grab his hand with both of her hands, making the hedgehog jolt.

“Please don’t argue with me on this, Mister Shadow! I can help!” She told him, calling him by his name. her panicked little voice was quick to reach his ears. The hedgehog finally managed to shake the illusions off, hearing the rain again as well as feel the cold air all around him and the rabbit. The mind-breaking headache was beginning to fade as he blinked. He was back to reality now. That felt quicker than the last ones.

Then he noticed the child was holding his hand. The rabbit blinked as she wasn’t sure what he had just gone through. She saw how he stared at her, making her pull her hands off of his.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were scared and-"

Shadow sighed at her.

“Why don't you leave already?” He asked. Cream frowned, shaking her head.

“B-Because I-I can help you. Please. You shouldn't be walking out here like this.” She said. Shadow grunted at her words. A part of him knew she was right, but he didn't want her to get involved with the likes of him. He didn't want her here, even now. He nearly glared at her. Why was she so persistent in the first place? What could he possibly have to offer to her?

Wait.

The hedgehog’s eyes then looked down towards the Chaos Emerald by his feet, which Cream seemed to have forgotten about. Shadow noticed she was still looking up at him, intertwined hands like she was still begging. Did she really want to help, or just slow him down? The hedgehog frowned at her.

“Just go home, kid.” He told her. Cream couldn't believe his words, never thinking someone would refuse help when they obviously need it. With a pout, she shook her head again.

“I-I can’t…” She replied, while Shadow huffed.

“Yes, you can. You just won’t listen. Just go back, and pretend you never saw me.” He replied bitterly. Cream felt her cheeks burn up as her lips pressed together. Now she was beginning to get frustrated. This stranger was more than just hurt. By the looks of it, he didn’t seem to have anyone around that could help him. He was just out here...By himself.

Cream was probably the only one for miles that had any medical training. But for some reason, he wouldn’t let her try. Whatever act he was trying to play; it didn’t fool her that he didn’t need some kind of assistance. In fact, it was only making her anxious.

Feeling useless and unable to do a thing were her worst feelings. She couldn’t stand it. She _needed_ to do something. Not just for Shadow, but just so that she could feel like she was good at something other than being a good little girl! 

Cream wasn’t even concerned about why she came out here in the first place anymore.

_"I won't leave him...I have to try..."_ She thought. She watched as the hedgehog tried to catch his breath. He hadn't felt this worn down in a long, long time. Cream then frowned as she went to swallow her fear.

“Mister Shadow. I-I won’t leave you here. I-I can help if you—” She begged, but Shadow growled at her. He almost wanted to just walk away, but even that would have made him collapse.

“I already told you, I don't—!”

“Please!” Cream cried, changing Shadow’s expression from her sudden outburst.

"I-I can't just leave you..." She whimpered. Shadow blinked.

“…And why not?” He asked. Cream’s eyes trembled as she felt her hands shaking. She couldn't believe he genuinely asked her that.

“I-I just don’t want you to be hurt...It's not safe out here alone either.” She could feel her voice ready to break. 

"First of all, you're a child. Those are words meant for you, not me." Shadow groaned.

“And believe me, I'll **live**. Children like you should just mind their own business.” He told her. He went to look away from her, scowling at the ground below.

Cream took in these words. She struggled with the rising and growing lump in her throat. Why was he still against her? She only wanted to help! She hung her head low before she whimpered. Her vision became blurred by a line of tears. Little cries escaped through her lips as she sniffled. Shadow heard this, looking back at her and instantly losing his scowl.

Cream hiccuped, clenching her fists as she fought the urge to wail. Above, the rain began to slow down. Shadow stared at the glossy-eyed child. He paused for a moment before he spoke.

“W-Why are you crying?” He asked, unsure of how to react. Cream didn't know why, but hearing that made her struggle to not cry more. She sniffled.

“I-I may not know what the Ultimate Lifeform is, b-but I know that—I can’t leave you out here like this!" She insisted, stomping her foot in the puddle below her.

"I can’t just ‘mind my own business’ when you’re hurt and need someone!” Shadow heard her weep. He stared at her tears as they rolled down her little cheeks. Great, he made a little girl cry. It wasn't that he disliked children but just wanted to avoid interacting with them.

_Crying_...A fragile emotion. Something he couldn't handle. That was beginning to bring back memories. Back to when he first learned about that basic emotion, and its meaning.

_“When someone cries, it could mean a lot of things. Sometimes, it's because they're upset or hurt.”_ He remembered her words to him...

** _~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _50 years ago..._ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Within the Space Colony Ark, Shadow and Maria sat beside each other in her bedroom. They both stared out into the infinite amount of stars that were just by her window. They gazed out towards the planet Earth below, admiring its green and blue colors.

Maria rubbed her eyes as she sniffled. Shadow looked at her with concern, unsure of what to say. He didn't understand what had made her so upset. Earlier, she seemed fine. But then he heard her suddenly crying to herself in her room. When Shadow had come to check on her, she slowly calmed down. No longer hiccuping, or weeping.

But her eyes were still slightly red.

"Maria?" Shadow spoke. The girl took a deep breath before she put on a weak smile towards her companion.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Why...Why were you crying?"

The girl then looked down, wanting to chuckle at such an innocent question. She then sighed, holding her hands on her lap.

“Oh. I was just...Thinking about Earth again. And I suppose that made me a bit sad."

"You mean your home life?" The girl nodded at him.

"I know it's silly. You'd think I would be used to being up here by now." The girl referred to space as she chuckled.

"...I don't think it's silly." Shadow replied, making Maria smile a little more.

"Well, thank you, Shadow. But, you see, people can be very...Sensitive?" She then shook her head at her wording. 

"No, I shouldn't say that. They’re... **Emotional**." She said, making Shadow tilt his head a bit at the term.

"When someone cries, it's sometimes not a pleasant feeling,” Maria told him. Shadow blinked as he tilted his head at her.

“If they’re sad, is there a way to stop their crying?” He asked her, making Maria grin.

“Of course! After all, you helped me stop mine just now.” She replied. This made Shadow pause as he rose a brow.

“I did?” He didn’t even realize as his friend giggled with a nod.

“Yes. You’ve always stayed by my side, and have talked with me like a good friend does! Since I've met you, I don't feel as lonely or sad anymore." She admitted.

"All I needed was you to help me feel happy again,” Maria said before embracing the hedgehog in her arms, which threw him off as he jolted from the contact. He stiffened a bit as the girl held him.

“You are what helped me believe that anyone sad can be happy again. I’m sure all they need is someone. Someone who can tell them, ‘_I’m here for you_.’” Maria said, smiling.

Shadow wasn’t sure how to react to those words, but he gently smiled as he returned the hug. That was one of the many moments where he would be grateful to know someone as precious as her.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After Maria was now gone, Shadow was once again put in a position where someone cried, for a reason, he didn't understand. This little rabbit seemed to be shedding tears…**_For him._** The questions swirled around in his head as he went quiet.

Why? Why was she that desperate to help? Why him of all people? She didn’t even know him, yet here she was crying for him, just because he refused her help!

_Why wasn’t she scared of him as all the others had been? Was it a lack of common sense?_

_What made her care so much? C_ _ouldn't she just leave him?_

Shadow couldn’t stand listening to her little cries anymore. He tried to look away, but he could feel something begin to weigh him down, preventing him from doing so. He loated this bothersome feeling.

**Guilt**.

This was an annoyingly familiar situation that he knew he had been through, so many times.

_“Make her stop. Don't leave her crying. She's upset. She's alone. You're the only one here. This isn’t right and you know it…<strike>Maria would agree.</strike>”_ He heard his thoughts.

_“Damn it, shut up…”_ He thought before he heavily sighed.

Cream then looked at him, with her tear-filled eyes, intertwining her hands; almost as if she was praying he would say something that she wanted to hear, besides “Go away,” or “Leave me alone.”

She struggled to say anything as she whimpered and sniffled.

Shadow stared at her, then down at the ground. Having him look at those young, hurt eyes was just too much. He hesitated for a while before he opened his mouth.

“If I let you help me..." He said, making Cream lightly gasp.

“…Know that I’m not doing it for you." He told her.

"The minute it's done, I leave, and you forget you saw me,” Shadow said with a scowl.

Cream took in his harsh words, but then rubbed her eyes as she sniffled. Quite a deal, but at least she got through to him.

Her mood changed in seconds as she smiled.

“O-Okay, Mister. Thank you!” She said cheerfully, skimming over his words from before. Shadow didn’t expect her positive response. It was like a switch within her was suddenly flipped.

Cream then eyed him from head to toe, nodding to herself.

“Everything will be okay. Just let me handle it!” She said as she went to approach, but Shadow seemed a little defensive as he slightly moved back a bit.

Cream saw this, halting where she was before she gently smiled.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." She told him, but the hedgehog still looked hesitant.

"...I promise I’ll be careful.” Cream assured. Shadow stared at her before he softly sighed. He might as well just get it over with and not make the night drag on.

“Fine.” He replied.

And as soon as he finished his sentence, he flinched as Cream very gently grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

As she did that, she moved her ears like an extra pair of arms. She put one around his back and wrapped her actual arm around his waist. Shadow tensed up as Cream’s face brushed against his chest for a moment. Rarely, anyone came into contact with him unless it was a battle.

“Hold onto me, and I’ll help you walk, okay?” The girl told him, smiling as she looked up at him. Shadow blinked, but slowly nodded. He didn't really hold on to her with both arms. He still had to hold the emerald.

“Hmph.” Cream chuckled softly at the hedgehog’s reply. She finally managed to convince him to let her help.

“Ok…I’ll take you to my house!” She started to move with him, but he halted.

“Wait, what? I didn't agree to that."

“Don’t worry, it’s not far. I have a first aid kit there that can help. It's also better than being out here in the rain.” Cream advised.

Shadow heard this but went quiet, letting Cream know she was right. The two began their slow walk again. Cream went on to take a step, careful to be sure Shadow took one as well. But Shadow couldn't help but keep having more questions fill his head.

_Just who was this girl? W_ _hat drove her to do any of this? _ _Why did she even live out here? _ _Was she seriously doing this willingly? Alone?_

"Hey, Mister Shadow. What are you doing out here?" Cream asked, looking up at him. How funny of her to be thinking the same things. But he didn't want to answer more than he wanted to. He forced a reply.

"...Had to get...Away." He sighed.

"Oh." Cream heard this, telling her to not keep asking. Clearly, he was exhausted from being out here. Who knows how long he had been alone until she came?

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. You're in good hands!" She told him cheerfully. Shadow was barely paying any attention to the girl anymore. He thought back on what anyone else would have done in this situation.

Clearly, it was too late to back out of this. This child would have probably cried more if he kept refusing her help. Something he did not want to have to put up with.

“You’re doing great, Mister Shadow.” Cream said as she moved her steps with Shadow, away from the trees he once leaned on. Although she knew getting him back to her cottage would be difficult, it was the best option.

The hedgehog grunted a little as he walked with the child. Each time he sounded like he was struggling, Cream became more focused on being gentle. She had to pretend he was made of glass. If she tripped, he'd break. She did her best to be sure his body was supported, much to Shadow’s surprise. 

_"These ears are strong for a child of her size. It’s like she has four arms.”_ He thought to himself.

But on their way, Shadow could feel his leg's injury begin to sting again, having his steps become stiff as he forced himself to stop moving. Cream was forced to stop too as she heard him grunt. She looked at him with worry.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Shadow didn’t make eye contact with her as he groaned.

"Just...Keep going." He told her. Cream nodded to him.

“It’s okay...We’re almost there, just hold on...” She assured. Shadow sighed to himself.

_“At this rate...It would be better to use Chaos Control.”_ He thought as he looked over at the emerald in his hand.

But his strength was faint. He couldn't just waste it on fast travel. He needed to at least have _some_ power against Infinite if he happened to see him again. He just had to push through the pain a little while longer until then.

His gaze went back to Cream, looking straight ahead at the path they walked. Her determined expression was what intrigued him.

The fact she came out here in this weather, all alone, with nothing to defend herself with, except a single flashlight. He imagined what would have happened if it were one of Eggman’s robots that she would find, instead of him.

_Would this child be dead in an instant? _ _Would she be changed into a robot herself, adding to the doctor’s empire? _ _Did she stand a chance against his forces alone? H_ _ad she any idea what could have been out here?_

_Definitely not._

The more Shadow thought about it, the more he felt wrong for imagining her possible demise. The last thing he needed was a girl’s crying-death-scream.

“This is it!” The girl’s voice interrupted his thinking. He looked at Cream again as he saw they stood outside her cottage’s, rustic mahogany-designed front door. The hedgehog blinked, almost dumbfounded with the fact that he zoned out for so long to not even notice they walked up some steps. Perhaps this is why Infinite was able to attack him so suddenly. He was just **distracted**.

Although he couldn't see much from where he stood, it seemed pretty big for just one kid.

All he was glad about, was that he was finally out of walking through that rain. The rabbit softly smiled at him, until she saw how he shivered, having raindrops fall from his quills and onto the porch. The poor guy would suffer from hypothermia if she didn't get him in quick.

“Let's go, Mister Shadow.” The girl said. She could feel him slightly shaking in her grasp. He then groaned before he watched as her approach the door, grabbing the knob to turn it.

Once she heard the click, she pulled open the door to have them go inside. She carefully made her way through with Shadow, still holding him as he remained by her side.

The moment they entered, Cream went to shut the door with her foot, making everything pitch black when she did. She chuckled nervously.

“Oops. I got it!” She said before she moved one of her ears wrapped around Shadow, to flip on a light switch, right by the door on the wall. The rabbit and hedgehog were rudely greeted by the bright lights at first, making them both shut their eyes.

But when they opened them again, their eyes adjusted. Cream sighed as she was glad to be home and out of that storm now. She noticed the coat rack by the door, still not having her mother's raincoat.

So she was still not home yet, even after all that. The girl frowned for a moment but went on to hang her own raincoat. The raindrops trailed down the sleeves and onto the floor. As for Shadow, his eyes widened as they explored his new surroundings.

There was a mini kitchen right by the front door. It had a living room right in front of it. There were stone walls, helping to give off a more rustic charm. The vintage furnishings gave off a dated look, but it seemed fitting. A cape-honey-colored sofa was covered with bisque pillows, remaining in the center of the room. Lastly, there was a fireplace that had a TV up above it.

The cottage was decorated with many homey items. Pictures of Cream as a younger child, with her mother and Cheese hanged on the walls. Some even had Sonic, Amy, Tails, and many more. Every photo seemed to catch the smiles, as well as the joy, just right.

Cream appeared in every one of them, looking like the happiest child he had ever seen. Especially to be around Sonic, of all people. The pictures went all the way up a flight of stairs. The house must have been two floors at best. Yet, it felt very welcoming and cozy than the outside’s storm ever could.

_“So, she knows the people that I do as well…Small world, I suppose.”_ Shadow thought as he stared at the house's décor. Cream giggled at how he seemed so curious. She loved nothing more than inviting people over so that they were surprised that this is where she had lived with her mother. Third time's the charm, after having other homes destroyed.

“Welcome to my house, Mister Shadow.” She said to him, watching as he continued to look around at where he had been brought. As impressed as he was, he was still a bit unsure. Just _**who** _had he gotten himself involved with here?

While Cream watched him continue to look around, the two almost forgot why he was brought here in the first place. Cream's friendly smile was quick to go when she looked down at Shadow’s wounds again. She softly sighed, knowing he was in bad shape. And if he didn’t want them to get worse, then he needed attention now. But first, the floor was getting wet.

“Oh. I-I’ll go get you a towel!” The girl said, carefully moving Shadow to rest him against the walls for a moment before she rushed to retrieve a said towel. Shadow sighed as he rested his back for a moment. He began to hear his thoughts speak again.

_"How the hell is this kid living in **this **in the middle of nowhere? Hey, focus. Let's hope this is worth it..."_ He rolled his eyes before looking back at his Chaos Emerald. He almost wanted to put the blame on it. And he should, but tossed aside the thought with a huff.

The hedgehog then noticed as Cream returned, holding a large, pale yellow towel in her arms. She was quick to approach him and drape it around his back. Shadow could feel its softness as she wrapped it around him, having him shiver as he tried shaking off the excess rain from his spines. Cream smiled.

“Okay. Let's have you sit down over here, okay, Mister Shadow?” She said as she began to lead her guest towards the couch. The hedgehog watched as the girl walked him over.

When they made their way to the piece of furniture, Cream spoke.

“I’m sorry that it's not a bed, but it’s still soft. And the fire should help!” She admitted as she gently helped Shadow sit down.

The moment she loosened her grip on his wrist, he wanted to collapse from exhaustion. He could feel his back almost sink into the sofa, helping his back not be so tense and stiff. Finally, he could rest.

Cream then took notice of the fireplace they had, having her go to turn the gas valve, hearing as there was a soft hiss. She paused for a moment before she went to start the fire with a lighter with a long tube. The minute the flames flickered of, the girl flinched with a squeak.

Shadow looked over, wondering if the child was trying to burn the house down. Cream then sighed, before letting the fire burn along the firewood. She could already feel the bit of heat as it started to slowly burn.

“There. I-It'll be warmer in here soon.” She said, trying to shrug off she nearly burned herself. No wonder Mama always did it.

She turned her head back towards Shadow, who seemed to have gotten some of his blood on the towel as he held it in his hands. Cream gasped as she couldn't believe that wasn't her first priority.

“Oh no. Stay here, please! I’ll get you everything you need!” She claimed while hurriedly leaving the room. Shadow shook his head when she did. As if he could **_really_ **go anywhere in his condition.

He was almost lost in the cottage’s homey atmosphere. He had never been somewhere so pleasant and relaxing, other than the Chao Garden. The sofa was helping him loosen up as well. He almost wanted to shut his eyes and just stay to take what he could of a quiet moment.

He could finally feel the fireplace’s heat, emitting its warm waves towards his soaking and shivering, furry body. The warmth rushed through him and the house. The outside’s freezing weather from earlier was gone in an instant. Instead, the cottage embraced him with its comfort, assuring him that all was well.

Yet, in the back of his mind, he still had no clue what Infinite could have been planning. While he was here, that jackal could have been out there causing more destruction elsewhere, looking for another victim or another city to burn.

In that moment of thinking, Shadow's tensity came back, making him groan softly. 

_"Wherever you are... I'll make sure you **can't** come back when I see you again..." _And he meant it.

No matter where that jackal could be, Shadow refused to let him breathe if he was planning on destroying this world. He made a promise, and he sure as hell wasn't breaking it now.

Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, at least Shadow's finally somewhere he can relax. Maybe not mentally, but hey, maybe he'll get used to it.  



	4. Treating and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has finally been given shelter out of the rain, thanks to Cream. But the two still have questions for each other. But some may not be answered since Cream still needs to help the hedgehog.

Shadow sat alone on the sofa by the fireplace, still trying to get dry as he shivered. Though his body definitely felt a change, it still wasn't completely dry.

Meanwhile, Cream was doing her best to collect everything she would need to help treat his injuries. Luckily, she knew where her mother kept all of their medical supplies and had a bunch of lessons on treatment to practice her studies in nursing.

The little girl rushed throughout her house, trying to put everything in an order of what was needed first. She paused in thought for a moment, knowing that her mother had a first aid kit, hidden under a dresser in the hall upstairs.

_"I'll need more than that..."_ The girl mumbled, going to retrieve the kit in seconds. Next, she would need some smaller towels. One for cleaning, and the other for disinfecting. Those could easily be found downstairs in the bathroom. Then finally, a small bowl of water for both towels. Cream nodded to herself before she went to gather it all.

While she was moving all around the cottage, Shadow could hear her feet entering and leaving the room, multiple times. The hedgehog wondered if she was trying to have a race with herself, or if there were two of her.

The hedgehog softly grunted as he sat up a little, having his injuries punish him by shooting spikes of pain throughout his body. He struggled to ignore it, wanting to see what in the world Cream was doing. As soon as he peeked from the sofa, his eyes caught sight of the girl coming over, holding a kit and two small, white towels in her arms. She went over to place them right beside Shadow, on the cushions.

Shadow could barely keep up with her as she was in and then out again. Even for a petite child, _she was quick._

"Just one more thing." She said to herself before going over to the kitchen, getting out a bowl and filling it with water. Shadow took his eyes off her, tightly keeping the towel she had given him around himself. While the discomfort of being coldly stiff was fading, he let out a sigh, beginning to think how strange this was for him.

"Okay, that should be everything!" Cream's voice claimed, returning to him and placing the bowl of water beside the sofa. Shadow was almost impressed with how she knew what she needed. But unfortunately, the pain decided to come back again. His arms and leg swelled while he was starting to feel those few blows to the head from earlier.

Not only that was a bother, but he wasn’t sure if he should be okay with a child doing this much for him. Especially since neither one of them had met the other before, up until a few minutes ago. This kid seemed _too_ kind and generous. Almost like it couldn't be possible for someone this friendly to exist. Maybe he passed out in the woods and he was just dreaming up all of this.

Or what if this was a side effect from Infinite's distorted illusions? Shadow decided to let his head lie back on the cushions as he sighed.

At last, everything was together. Cream let out a sigh of relief while panting a bit. She never had to rush around so much, especially in her own home. She went on to shut the lights off since the fireplace offered enough light in the room. The bright atmosphere died down and took on a more dark look, having the fire's light put an orange outline on all the furniture.

Cream then took a seat on the wooden floor, right beside him and the supplies. Her eyes went to the first aid kit, unlocking the latches to get out a bundle of bandages for her work. Cream then hesitated as she mentally made sure that she had the right order for what was to come.

Shadow could hear her huff as she mumbled to herself. He watched the girl grasp one of the small white towels before placing it in the bowl of water. While observing her actions, a thought crossed his mind.

Had she even done this before? As much as he hated to admit, his injuries weren't exactly some scratches, or trip and fall kind of damages. Then again, not like he had broken limbs. At least, he didn't think so.

Cream carefully twisted the wet towel in her hands, letting the excess water drip into the rest of the bowl. She made sure it was just damp.

“What is that for?” She heard Shadow ask. The rabbit’s ears flinched a little, but she turned to him with a light chuckle.

“This is to clean the blood.” She approached the hedgehog with the towel in hand.

“Could you please sit up for a moment, Mister Shadow?” She asked in her gentle voice. Shadow sighed, but this was to help him after all. Why refuse now? He did as she asked whilst he grunted.

“Don’t worry. It should help not stain your fur.” She assured with a smile before she went to lightly grasp his arm, but Shadow seemed uneasy as he went to pull his arm back from the contact. The girl's smile lessened as she looked at him.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. I just wanna help." She comforted him. The hedgehog hesitated as he stared into her eyes. It wasn't that he was afraid, but just that he barely let anyone touch him. He didn't like being in contact with anyone. But, if it was only temporary, then he would allow it.

"Hmph..." He went to offer the girl his arm, making her a little happy that he decided to trust her. Once again, she carefully and tenderly grasped his arm in her hand, before going on to apply the damp towel to his wound.

Shadow could feel the sudden coldness around it. He wanted to tense up and pull his arm away again, but instead, he endured the sting of it. Cream did small, but long strokes with the towel along his arm, watching as the blood changed the towel's color. Shadow didn’t bother saying anything as he looked away.

He knew that while he was here in this cottage, Infinite was somewhere out there. He could be after the Chaos Emerald that he had on him right now or just destroying whoever was in his way. Knowing that maniac, he's ruthless, and doesn't care for mercy. Probably doesn't even know the word. Shadow’s thoughts darkened when his mind went to Cream.

If Infinite were to attack this cottage right now, with no warning...This poor girl wouldn’t survive.

The idea of it made the hedgehog sick. He didn't even want to imagine it. It would be no one else's fault but his if he allowed that to happen.

While he was thinking, Cream continued cleaning his arm of blood, she gazed up at him, noticing that he seemed to be within his own thoughts. He looked a little antsy as he stared at the floor. She didn't like the expression, but she didn't want to be caught staring, so she didn't think anything of it.

"Another life I could save, but too weak to do anything. Useless..." He thought. Although he barely knew her, the child seemed polite. A little naïve, and maybe a bit too trusting, but friendly in the least. It had been a while since Shadow met someone with the same character traits as-

**_“-She's not Maria.”_** His thoughts reminded him, making the hedgehog flinch before he shivered in the large towel wrapped around him. Cream lightly gasped, worried for him.

“Oh! Are you alright, Mister Shadow?” She asked. Shadow slowly opened his eyes, before looking over at the child.

“I... I’m fine. I’m just thinking...” He sighed as he averted his gaze from the girl’s eyes. Cream tilted her head, unsure if he was lying or just avoiding speaking with her. Either way, she didn’t want to intrude on his business. She knew better than that.

“Oh. Okay.” She proceeded in washing out the blood from his fur. Thankfully, it was going well and not leaving any stains on him. The girl kept quiet, putting her focus towards treating him more than bothering him. The last thing she wanted to see was for the wounds to get any worse. From the looks of it, they didn’t look like an accident. The blood on his knuckles told her that.

While the fire crackled, Shadow seemed a little bothered with the silence now as he suddenly spoke.

“I want to ask you something.” He said. Cream looked up at him as she gently patted the towel around his wound.

“Yes?” Her ears slightly perked up.

“How... Old are you?” Shadow asked, sounding hesitant. The question had Cream giggle as she shrugged.

“I’m six. But I'll be turning seven in a few weeks.” She replied cheerfully. Shadow stared at her in silence for a solid five seconds before he blinked. He looked down for a moment before his eyes slightly widened as that fact slowly sank in.

There was absolutely no way this was happening. 

_“Six? I’m having a **six**-year-old do all this for me?” _He sweated. Cream saw the dumbfounded expression he wore and couldn’t help but hold back a laugh by covering her mouth.

“I know I'm young, but I know what I’m doing. My Mama taught me how to do this a lot, just in case someone was hurt and she wasn't around to help.” She assured.

"So then...You've done this a lot?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm...Four times I think!" Cream replied, making Shadow groan. He was **doomed**.

Once Cream had finished cleaning his arm, she went on to his leg next. Shadow kept to himself, eyeing the cottage's pictures some more to get his mind off this situation When he saw a photo of Vanilla, his eyes narrowed as he saw more pictures of her and Cream together. This brought the next two questions.

“Speaking of your 'mama', where is she? Shouldn’t she be here with you?" He looked to Cream, who slowed her actions as she looked up at him.   
"U-Um..." She stammered.

"Even I know a child like you shouldn’t just be alone here without anyone to watch you. From what I can guess, you're not that close to Station Square.” He explained, motioning his hand as he spoke. Cream looked at him, then turned the towel to a clean side before continuing to wash his blood-covered leg.

“Station Square's a little far. Mama’s out doing some errands there." She said, earning her a look from Shadow that made her gulp.

"—But she should be back soon! She couldn’t find anyone that wasn’t busy, or close to home to babysit.” She told him.

“So she left you alone here.” Shadow softly scoffed at that. But Cream shook her head.

“I’m not alone, I still have Cheese!” Cream replied, having Shadow notice the new name.

“...Cheese?” He blinked.

“My Chao. He’s upstairs, sleeping. But we take care of each other!” Cream chuckled. She continued using the white towel’s color faded into the crimson blood. Shadow went quiet in thought. Now he knew while her mother wasn't present, she went out into that storm, alone, without any sort of plan. And all she had for company was a Chao. Shadow's face furrowed before he spoke again.

“If it’s just you and the Chao, why were you out there in the first place?” He asked. Cream then abruptly stopped her actions as she thought back on it.

“Oh...Well...Cheese and I were going to bed, but this storm was so loud that we both couldn’t sleep.” She explained.

“So I went to close the windows from all the noise, I saw something outside. It was like a flash, but it wasn't lightning. I could see it right outside my window. It was really scary. Like…A whoosh of something really strong!” She said, using her arms to exaggerate the power. Shadow looked at her and tilted his head at her description.

“Whoosh…?” He muttered to himself, yet Cream heard as she nodded.

"I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to just go to sleep. Because what if it was something bad?" She asked.

"...You stay inside." Shadow replied bluntly, only for Cream to shake her head.

"But I was the only one who saw it. I had to go see what it was..." Cream said. As soon as she finished cleaning his wounds, she placed the towel back into the bowl of water. Shadow observed as the water turned into a faded red, but he went back on their subject.

“You mean to tell me, while your mother isn’t here with you and your Chao...You decide to go out there, in that storm...With nothing but a flashlight…All because you saw something, felt this **_whoosh_**, and went out to go look because you were worried it was bad?" He asked in disbelief, counting off each with his fingers.

Cream looked at Shadow, a little confused on his way of phrasing everything like that. But she knew he wasn’t wrong. It did sound a bit...Foolish. Insane, even! She went quiet as she looked through the first aid kit, getting out a small tube of antibiotic ointment. She continued talking as she twisted off the cap.

"I just thought I should go see, then maybe tell someone about it. It must have been the Chaos Emerald you have that made the big boom.” She said, having her eyes look towards it in Shadow’s hand. The hedgehog followed her sight, then huffed, before furrowing his expression at her.

“Yes...” He said, looking back at it in his hand.

_"She didn't have a clue on what she was doing..."_ He thought. Cream continued to stare at the Chaos Emerald. But then looked away as she went to use the tube to put on the wound. Though it felt cold, Shadow didn't say anything. Cream then spoke again.

“I think as long as it’s not Mister Eggman with the emerald, it’s okay....” She said as she used the other towel to rub the ointment on his leg. Shadow didn't know what to think, other than that he almost wished he didn't have her bump into him. Eggman was the reason she was out there. Because of him and his ridiculous, destructive fantasies of Eggman Land.

But what Cream did was barely admirable. Not anymore. It was a reckless idea. He scoffed at the child.

“Didn’t you think of the consequences? What if it _had_ been the Doctor? Do you know what he would have done if he saw you out there, alone? With no one to help you?” He asked. Cream frowned as she looked ashamed.

“I did...But, I just...I didn’t want to wait to see if something awful would happen...” She said. Shadow shook his head.

“Only a fool would put themselves through something as risky as that. How do you think your mother would have felt? If her child were to be captured, or worse?” He asked. Cream remained quiet, applying the ointment to his arm as well.

“…I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Especially Mama, or Cheese...It would have been my fault.” She explained. Shadow heard this but sighed.

“While that's considerate, that was still stupid to do. You should have remained in here, and not sticking your nose into anything dangerous.” He replied, Cream would have tried to argue, but she knew he was right; so instead she frowned and nodded.

“I know,” She said, then quickly changed her tone.

“—But I’m glad that I pushed myself through it.” She admitted.

"...What? Why?" Shadow looked at her with doubt.

"Because I met you!" Cream smiled, going on to put the cap back on the tube. Shadow paused, then rolled his eyes at her statement. This child was something else. Somehow, he couldn’t find the words to describe her, besides naïve at the moment.

Cream remained quiet as she made sure the ointment covered the wounds. The gel began to cover the surface, preventing any more blood from leaking out. As she finished with that, she looked at Shadow again. She barely noticed how his forehead had a small bump. Almost like he took a hit there. The girl frowned before she managed to see another smaller towel, folded on a chair in the room.

She quickly got up to retrieve it, wetting it with clean cold water before going back to Shadow. She sighed as she walked over.

“Your head looks like it's hurt too..." She said. Shadow didn't reply but instead shrug. Cream then went to put the damp towel against his head, keeping it there with her hands. Shadow looked at her for a moment, then away again. Cream would have remained quiet as well, but she felt unable to keep her curiosity bottled much longer.

“Mister Shadow?” Shadow looked at her for a moment.

“What?”

“If you don’t mind me asking... What happened to you?” Cream asked as she looked at the wounds. Shadow's hand then went to the towel on his head, making Cream take her hand off it and let him take over. Shadow sighed, knowing that she had to ask eventually. He shook his head.

“...I battled someone.” He replied. Cream held back a gasp as her eyes widened. She seemed a little frightened that someone could manage to do something so brutal. Shadow studied her expression. This girl must have been sheltered from her mother from such things. They did seem to live in the middle of nowhere.

The hedgehog shrugged to himself. He might as well explain it. But would a child like her be able to handle it? He tossed that thought away as he continued.

“Him and I have fought before. Though it was hardly a battle the first time." He said.

"Uh-huh?" Cream was listening, checking underneath his spines for more injuries.

"But this time was different. It had been so long since I had seen this, that when he returned… Something about him was off.” Shadow explained, thinking how Infinite’s eyes glared at him when he accidentally encountered him.

“I don't know what he's after this time. Vengeance, the world's end...Or he's bored. Either way, I'm sure he wanted to take the Chaos Emerald for himself. Like every other person does.” He said as his eyes looked down at the artifact beside him on the sofa.

Cream gazed at its features, watching the light from the fireplace reflect off its smooth edges. The girl then looked up towards the hedgehog again.

“W-Who is this?” She asked. Shadow saw her curious face, lightly scoffing as he continued.

“Just some psycho wearing a mask and pretending that he’s some sort of God. A stubborn fool who won’t stop until he gets his way...” He explained. Cream’s nose twitched anxiously.

“...But, he can be stopped, right?” She asked softly. Shadow then removed the towel off his head, staring at her with a serious expression

“Definitely. There's always a way. But I need to figure out what's making him seem stronger...” He said. Cream gulped as she imagined what Infinite could have looked like. What he could be capable of? Could he just be another bad guy who wanted power? He sounded like Eggman, but madder. Cream’s hands trembled as she tried to not be so frightened, but she fought it so that Shadow wouldn’t see.

“Y-You fought him?” She asked hesitantly. Shadow paused at her question, then avoided her gaze.

“Yes. The bastard surprised me." He said, making Cream sweat a bit at the curse.

"I would have finished him too, but unfortunately, I had to use the emerald to escape. If not for that, he would have been sure I ‘**died**’.” He denoted, doing air quotes with his fingers. Cream wasn’t blind, she could almost feel how angry he was towards this “Infinite." Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked and just remained quiet.

“I’m sorry, Mister Shadow.” She lamented gently. Shadow’s ears perked up, not expecting a random apology.

“For what?” He asked, noticing the sad look in the rabbit’s eyes.

“That you had to go through that. It sounds...Horrible.” Cream replied, her ears drooped more than usual as she lowered her head. Shadow had his eyes on her for a moment but then scoffed. He didn't want some child's pity.

“I’ve been through worse. Countless times.” He stated. Cream blinked at that, then went to grab the towel from his hand, placing it in the bowl of water with the other towel. She looked towards the kit, reaching for the bundle of bandages inside. She wrapped a good amount on her hand before tearing off what she needed. A change in subject seemed to be needed. The atmosphere was a little too tense.

“Um...What is it that you do, Mister Shadow? Are you from Station Square?” She asked. Shadow hesitated for a moment before he replied.

“I mostly walk the world. But since I’m practically a target towards some, it’s almost like being on the run most of the time.” He explained. Cream didn’t like the sound of that, yet she continued her questioning.

“Bad guys come after you?” She asked.

“To me, yes,” Shadow replied.

“Then… You fight **_bad_** people?” Cream asked, looking up towards him. The hedgehog went quiet for a bit, then replied.

“I fight whoever gets in my way. Bad or not. It doesn’t matter to me. If they try and wrong me...It won’t end well for them.”

He didn’t even try to sugar coat it. It was like he was forgetting that he was speaking to a child. Cream’s ears perked at his words as she placed the rest of the bandages back in the first aid kit. She would have panicked at his statement but decided to keep calm.

The child quietly hummed to herself as she began to wrap the bandages on his wounds, starting with his leg.

_“He can’t be bad. If he was, he wouldn’t be letting me help him. It’s not like he doesn’t have a heart, right?”_ She thought. But she couldn’t know for sure unless he told her so. She then pouted as she looked up at the hedgehog.

“What do you mean…' Get in your way'?” She asked. Shadow paused, then shrugged with a sigh.

“It means whoever tries to stop me or slow me down. I have my own way to go and don’t have time to waste on people.” He explained. Cream’s little frown remained before she asked,

“Am…Am I getting in your way?” She sounded guilty as she looked away, stopping her movements with the bandages. Shadow blinked as he looked at the child. He didn’t really think about it. He sighed, not meaning to hurt the kid's feelings.

“No. You’re just being courteous. I can’t really hold that against you.” He admitted. Cream blinked, not expecting that answer but she could feel her smile come back.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” She said. That left Shadow feeling a bit better. While she continued to work, Shadow watched, still in disbelief that a six-year-old was doing this for someone like him in the first place. She had no clue who he was, and yet, here she was treating him like he was her friend. Even after he just said all of those things to her back in the woods, and here in the cottage...She was either fearless or just too kind in general.

He just didn't understand, making his face furrow before he went to speak.

“Cream.” He finally addressed her by her name, making the rabbit lightly gasp as she looked up at him.

“Y-Yes?” She asked.

“Why do you feel that you should help me?” Shadow narrowed his eyes as he looked her in the eyes, being sure there was no sign that she would lie to him. Cream didn’t notice this as she finished bandaging his leg. She felt her nose twitch a bit, but she sighed.

“I just wanted to. It wouldn’t have felt right leaving you out there. You were hurt and all alone. You needed help, and I was all you had.” She admitted, rubbing her thumbs on the bandages she held in her hands. Shadow stared at her for a moment. She kept her eye contact with him, yet her nose continued to twitch nervously. She thought about what would have happened if she didn’t decide to go out for the Chaos Emerald.

What if she hadn’t have found him? He could be left out there, wet and cold. Injured severely with no treatments whatsoever. The rabbit shook away those thoughts from her head, not wanting to think of the worst. She then put her hand towards his arm, making Shadow offer it to her again so that she could wrap it as well.

Shadow remained quiet in thought, keeping his towel around him. It was clear she could never have any ill intentions. She was just a kid. A kid that had no clue what went on while she and her mother were practically hidden away. He finally broke eye contact, not wanting to frighten the girl with his gaze.

“Hmm...I suppose I should’ve expected that answer from you.” He said as he looked up at the cottage's ceiling. He eyed its wooden details for a moment before putting his eyes back to Cream. She nearly had the same traits as someone else he had met in the past.

“You remind me of this girl I, sort of, know.” He stated while Cream finished the bandages around his arm. The girl blinked before looking up at him with interest.

“I do?" She asked, making the hedgehog nod.

"Though, I rarely see her anymore..." He added.

"What’s her name?” Cream asked.

“…Amy.” He then heard the young rabbit softly gasp before smiling.

“Amy? Like _Amy Rose?_ "

"I...think so."

"I know her! She’s my best friend!” Cream exclaimed. Shadow looked at her, slightly surprised.

“You two know each other?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Mm-hm! We’ve known each other for as long as I can remember.” Cream giggled. Why didn’t that surprise the hedgehog more?

Of course, everyone knew everyone while he didn’t. He never bothered because they all either gave him a headache or weren’t relevant. Yet, with this child, he wasn’t as irritated as he expected to be.

She wasn’t doing anything harmful. She just seemed curious and almost pure at heart. The girl then eyed his hands, looking concerned with the blood on his knuckles.

“Ooh, do your hands hurt?” She asked with a wince.

“It’s nothing new.” Shadow shrugged but didn’t think of how Cream would react as her eyes widened from the statement. Nothing new?!

"...This isn't my blood." He tried to assure her, which made the girl then gasp. That **really**didn't work as he wanted. She probably would have fainted if he said he dealt with this on a daily basis from others. 

"What I mean is, I'm okay." He said, rather awkwardly. Cream blinked, then sighed.

“Okay. Could you please take off your gloves, Mister Shadow?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“What for?” The hedgehog blinked.

“The blood will ruin your gloves... And your hands need cleaning too.” Cream replied. The hedgehog hesitated before softly groaning.

He then went on to remove them from his hands. As soon as the cuts on his knuckles were revealed, he grew a little bitter, knowing that Infinite’s mask caused it from the times he pummeled his face. While it felt satisfying to remember, he hated to remind himself who was the one getting treatment.

Cream continued to clean and wrap his hands with the towel and bandages. Shadow then looked at Cream, wanting to further question her.

“Seeing these sorts of things doesn’t bother you? Even for your age?” He asked her, referring to the blood. Cream paused at this, then shook her head.

“Mama used to be a nurse at a school, so she taught me how to work with medicine and stuff.” She replied.

“Hmph, so that's it,” Shadow replied. As much as he wanted to feel impressed with the woman, he wasn’t really okay with that fact she left her kid with her Chao here all alone.

Once Cream had finished the last bandage on Shadow’s hand, she smiled.

“There. All done.” She said. Shadow looked at the job the child had done. The bandages weren’t loose or too tight. The hedgehog moved his arm and leg to see if he could manage with the bandages. But then his injuries still managed to punish him underneath the cloth, making the blood begin to faintly spot inside.

“Oh! Careful! You shouldn’t try to move them so much!” Cream warned. Shadow blinked before looking at her. For a young girl like her to be doing work such as this, it was a bit impressive. Cream then sighed before she began putting away everything in the kit.

“Hey, if you know Amy, then you probably know about Mister Sonic as well!” She said cheerfully. Shadow seemed irritated as he heard the name.

“Right. That faker. How could I not?” He seemed annoyed while Cream blinked.

“‘Faker’? Why do you say that?” Her smile faded as she raised a brow.

“I don’t associate myself with the likes of him. People would always mistake me for him. Going as far as to assume we’re related.” Shadow said as he stared at the bandages on his arm.

“Was it because you’re both hedgehogs?” Cream asked with a dumbfounded expression. If a child like her thought it was silly, who knew what other people were thinking. Shadow rolled his eyes.

“Whatever it was...He's a pain.” He admitted as he crossed his arms. Cream wanted to ask why but decided not to.

“Oh, Mister Sonic isn’t bad. He can be really nice when you get to know him. He’s saved Amy and me a bunch of times from Mister Eggman. He's a hero.” She said as she put the first aid kit away. Shadow scowled at how praising she was of him. He huffed.

“Yes. But he just relies on his speed for everything. He treats it all like a game, and never takes anything seriously.” He complained. Cream chuckled softly at his comments. He had to know Sonic was a nice guy but didn’t want to admit it.

"Well...I know other people feel that way too. But to me, Mister Sonic is good. He's always out there, protecting everyone and doing what's right." She said.

"For a hero, he's awfully cheeky." Shadow huffed.

"Oh, I know. But he has a good heart..." Cream kept her smile. Shadow studied her expression, unable to really deny that claim.

Clearly, she looked up to him. Maybe that's why she decided to go out there. She wanted to be a hero too. Shadow sighed, thinking of the next time he saw that blue fool, he'd give him a whole earful about who he was being an idol for. The rabbit began gathering everything from the kit to the bowl of bloodied water.

“I'm going to go put all this back now. I'll be right back!" She bowed before rushing off. Shadow remained in disbelief of her. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about this child doing him all these favors anymore. Again, she didn’t know him. He was a complete stranger. He even told her that he hurts people that aren’t bad or good, but even that didn’t stop her from treating him.

_“Could she not be scared of me?_” He wondered, but then huffed.

“I don’t need to be pampered. I can take care of myself.” He told himself, but the universe told him otherwise as he felt his wounds limit him from moving so much. Shadow groaned.

“I hate the rain.” He admitted as he looked out the windows of the cottage. The storm continued its ways as the windows vibrated. Who would have thought this cottage could stand strong against it?

While Cream put everything away, she kept her smile. She had managed to help someone today. All by herself! The feeling made her happy and proud. She went on to put the kid back under the dresser, put the towels in the sink, then pour the bowl down the drain.

Shadow sighed. He was glad about the bandages keeping his wounds secure now. Finally, they wouldn't be a bother to him. The hedgehog then felt an itch in his nose, making it twitch before he muffled the sneeze in his towel.

"Bless you!" Cream peeked her head out to tell Shadow. The hedgehog blinked, then looked away. Probably in embarrassment. 

"Thank you..." He said softly. Though, he was unsure how she heard that from another room. Cream grinned at him, but then a thought crossed her mind, making her gasp.

"Oh no, you might have a cold!" She sounded worried as she frowned. Shadow looked back at her, almost in disbelief.

"I don't think that's the case..." He said. He had never gotten sick. He wasn't even sure if that was possible. Cream disagreed with his statement as she rushed over and gently put the back of her palm against his forehead. Shadow seemed caught off guard by the touch, looking at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking for a fever!" She told him before taking her hand off, debating if it was a fever she felt or just regular body temperature. Shadow could not have been more confused as he blinked.

"I feel fine." He told her, but then that itch came back, making him sneeze in the towel again. Cream gasped before she spoke.

"Don't worry! I'll get some medicine!" She assured before running out of the room and heading upstairs. She went through her medicine cabinet in her bathroom, looking specifically for the cold medicine. Once she spotted it, she grabbed it and returned. With Shadow, he rolled his eyes. He didn't like how he was being treated like a child now. This kind of hospitality was a little overwhelming. Soon, Cream returned, holding a small bottle of red liquid and a spoon.

“This will help! Mama would give this to me whenever I wasn't feeling so well.” She mentioned. Shadow stared at her as she walked over to him.

“You’ll have to take a spoonful of this to help stop that cold from getting any worse.” Cream said. Shadow seemed reluctant, never having to take medicine before.

“For what?” He asked the girl.

“Do you want it to get worse, Mister Shadow?" She asked before she tried twisting the cap off.

_"All of this over a sneeze?"_ Shadow thought.

But then his thoughts were cut short when Cream sounded like she was struggling. He looked to see that she was having trouble trying to get off the cap. The girl could never figure out the strange twists of these child-proof-medicine-bottles. Shadow kept staring at her in disbelief. He would have laughed if he was in better condition. And a better mood. He finally grew impatient as he sighed.

“Here.” The hedgehog grabbed the bottle out of her little hands and squeezed the sides of the cap before pulling it off. Cream stared, completely confused with how he did it but smiled at him for his action.

“Thank you, Mister Shadow.” She said. Shadow didn’t expect that as he looked away.

“Hmph.” Was all he said. Cream proceeded to take the bottle back, then carefully poured the red liquid into the spoon.

“You'll need to take this. I should warn you, it's kind of yucky.” She admitted while Shadow sighed. Children did tend to exaggerate things, didn't they? But he frowned, still skeptical about the idea of this 'medicine'.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked the girl. He never heard of having to take medicine, even back when he was in the Space Colony Ark. He couldn't remember having to feel the need to take any either. Even if he had to, it couldn’t be all that bad. Cream nodded at him.

"The last thing you want, Mister Shadow, is a cold." She pouted. Shadow blinked, shaking his head at the idea.

"Please open your mouth.” Cream said. Shadow almost wanted to just place his face in his hand and let out a long, annoyed sigh. But he didn’t. Instead, he shook his head again.

“I think I can do it myself…” He said, not okay with having a child spoon-feed him. Cream blinked, then saw that he eyed the bottle of medicine. The hedgehog scoffed.

"You're supposed to drink it, right?" He asked, before going on to just drink out of the bottle. Cream's eyes widened at his action.

"Wait! I-I don't think you're supposed to take that much!" She exclaimed. Regret instantly hit Shadow as he choked a bit, absolutely hating the taste as his tongue felt violated. He put the bottle down and coughed a bit at the bitterness. Cream saw his disturbed expression and was quick to grab him a water bottle. The hedgehog practically downed half of it as he groaned. He shivered, then rested his back against the couch.

“You take _**this**_ to prevent colds?” He said, making Cream nod quickly. She had never seen anyone just try and down the bottle itself. She wasn't sure if that was impressive or really weird. This hedgehog was certainly interesting.

"You were brave, I could never get used to it…” She admitted. Shadow shook his head as he glared at the bottle in his hand.

"It says cherry-flavored... What a lie." He muttered, making Cream softly giggle before she went to take it out of his hand and pour what was on the spoon, back inside.

"Don't worry. Now you shouldn't get sick. You took a lot!" She said, making Shadow groan before he drank from the water bottle some more.

After he washed down the bitter taste in his mouth, at this point, he just wanted this night to end. He needed to try and figure out what Infinite was up to right now. Where could he be going next? What was his next move? How quickly should Shadow have to act before others are hurt? Did Cream even understand that at this moment, the world could be at stake?

“Let me know if you need anything, Mister Shadow.” She bowed to him once more, making the hedgehog raise a brow at her.

“Why do you keep doing that?” He had himself ask. It felt odd to have someone bow to you when they didn't even know you. Cream stood up straight and softly giggled at his question.

“Mama says it’s good manners.” She replied. Shadow paused. That would make sense, but it still was a weird thing.

"Well, you don't have to do that with me." He told her, making Cream shrug with a giggle. Though he was a bit strange, she could tell he meant well. She almost spoke to the hedgehog again, until they both heard the front door open.

Both turned their heads to see, and Cream lightly gasped when she saw who it was.

Someone stood at the front door, wearing a wet navy blue raincoat. They held a bag of groceries in their arm, while their head was covered by a hood. The person sighed at how soaked they were, not even looking up yet. Then they went to take off the hood they wore, making Cream feel her stomach sink.

None other than her mother, Vanilla. The woman groaned as she went to toss her rain boots aside.

"Oh, what a terrible night." She said to herself. Then she noticed how awfully warm the house felt. She blinked before turning her head to see her daughter, standing beside a stranger with some bandages, who was on her couch, at this time of night.

Cream gulped before she put on a smile and spoke.

“H-Hello, Mama! W-Welcome back!” She greeted nervously while Shadow blinked, remaining where he was. Vanilla, however, had her eyes widen, dropping her bag of groceries and having everything spread on the floor around her. Cream's smile dropped as her nose twitched while Shadow kept quiet.

At that moment, it felt like everything had come to a stop, and was beginning to **crash and burn**.


	5. Stuck in The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cream has brought Shadow to her home and has treated him as best as she can, the two see that Vanilla has finally managed to come home. Only, she's returned to a rather unfamiliar sight of a stranger in her home. Who knows what both Cream and Shadow are in for now?

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hours earlier...**

**~~~~~~~~**

The rain continued pouring down. The roads were covered with fog and the thunder roared. While all this happened, Vanilla was rushing a friend of her's to their house in their car. She was wearing her navy raincoat, trying to stay on the road and avoid any accidents. Her friend was too lightheaded to drive as she laid her head back in the passenger seat. The windshield wipers helped keep the rabbit's view clear. She could hear her friend, Bella the brown bear, cough in her elbow.

"I'm sorry to be troubling you with this, Vanilla." She said, covering her mouth with her own raincoat's sleeve. As much as Vanilla wanted to complain about all of her problems and panic, she bit her cheek. This storm had completely delayed her whole evening! All she had to do was go back to her job at the flower shop, help Bella with storing all the plants somewhere safe until tomorrow, then close shop, go to the market and buy whatever was needed, then return home!

But instead, she struggled with how many people were trying to avoid the rain as they crowded the streets, while paths were being closed from the damages of the storm. Then when she went to go help Bella with the plants, they both had to keep running in and out of the shop, storing the plants inside to be safe. Before they could close the shop and go home, Bella had caught a fever and wouldn't stop coughing.

It was so late now! She had been gone so long. How could she leave Cream and Cheese like that? The first thing she would do was kiss them both and apologize for being gone for such a long period. She smiled at the thought, but then remembered she was with Bella. She sighed at Bella's apology.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Though, I do have to get home soon. I hate leaving Cream and Cheese by themselves. I hope they're not up still..." She said. Her friend then chuckled.

"Those two are the sweetest. I'm sure they're asleep. This storm could put anyone to bed." She assured. Vanilla sighed as she drove on the road, hoping her friend was right. The moment she saw Bella's house, she drove right up and parked in her driveway.

"Would you like me to help you out?" Vanilla asked. Bella shook her head as she coughed in her arm.

"You've done enough, V. I'm just sick." She said, yet her head pounded as soon as she went to open the car door. Vanilla sighed to herself before throwing her hood on and stepping out of the car to help the woman out. Bella had a few years on her, yet she was still alive and more vulnerable to illnesses. The bear groaned as Vanilla walked with her.

"Here you are, Bell," The rabbit woman said. Bella looked at her and smiled at her kindness.

"Thank you, V. Again, I'm sorry-" Bella lamented, but Vanilla shook her head, unable to start a chat now.

"All is forgiven! I need to get running now!" She said, trying to rush away.

"Hey! Go ahead and take my car with you! You can't be running out there with that old raincoat!" Bella told her. Vanilla paused.

"Oh, are you sure? I really don't-" She was cut off when Bella huffed.

"Just take it! I'm not gonna need it tomorrow, anyway! It's faster too!" She said before she sneezed. Vanilla blinked, a little surprised with her friend's generosity, but she smiled.

"Thank you so much! I-I'll return it to you tomorrow!" She said before running back to the car. She nearly drove like a maniac, knowing she still had to stop by the market. Their cottage was low on some stuff, and she didn't want to have to worry about it tomorrow. The woman groaned as she started the car. One of the things she disliked the most, was leaving Cream and Cheese alone at home longer than she should have little.

**~~~~~~**

**Later**

**~~~~~~**

After getting all she needed, the woman put the bag of groceries in the car, then got back in and headed straight home. Her heart pounded as she was anxious to get home. Never again would she volunteer to help at late hours! She drove through the woods, not allowing any more things to get in her way or prevent her from seeing her children. She had to get home, she needed to see if Cream and Cheese were okay. Both were known for staying up late until she came back. While it was sweet, it was worrying to have them alone and wait for so long.

As she drove, she noticed the sign right outside her home's perimeters, assuring her she was close. The moment she saw the cottage coming up, she quickly pulled over. She never needed to use a car, so she had to park outside her house. As soon as the car's lights went off, Vanilla was quick to grab the bag of groceries from the seats and into her arms. They were mostly remedies and food. She went to step out into the horrid rain again, having to pull her hood on once more.

The wind didn’t seem like it would stop as she had to push her way to the front porch.

“Oh, I hope they’re alright.” She said softly, clenching her hood. She then got out her key to unlock the door, only to realize the doorknob was free to turn.

"That's odd...I could have sworn I locked it when I left..." The mother muttered. She made a mental note of never letting that happen again. Especially when Cream and Cheese were by themselves. What if a stranger just walked on in? She brushed those thoughts aside, she just needed to get in and see if they were okay.

She kept her hold on the groceries before walking into her home. She came in, with her dripping raincoat. She sighed, finally relieved to be back at home after all this time. She then pulled off her hood, shaking whatever water had managed to get in her hair. She began to settle in, going on to toss her rainboots aside by the door.

"Oh, what a terrible night." She said, knowing that she certainly had better days. Then she paused when she felt something was off. The house felt warmer than usual. Was the fireplace on? She blinked before turning her head to see her daughter, standing beside a stranger with some bandages, who was on her couch.

Her daughter stood there with an uneasy expression, gulping as she tried to wear a smile for her.

“H-Hello, Mama! W-Welcome back!” She greeted nervously. The stranger beside her blinked, remaining where he was before he gazed at Vanilla. The woman's eyes widened as she couldn't reply. Her earlier thoughts were beginning to drown as she dropped her market bag on the hardwood floor, having every fruit and remedy around her feet. Cream's smile dropped at seeing how frightened her mother looked. And why shouldn't she be?!

Here she was, being greeted by her daughter with a stranger on their couch.

The mother didn’t expect anyone here, nor Cream to be awake at this time of night! She was left speechless, and at a loss of proper thoughts. Both this stranger and Cream stared at her for a bit in awkward silence, wondering if she was alright. Vanilla’s mind began to go wild as her thoughts were starting to form.

** _Who was this hedgehog?_ **

** _Why was he here?_ **

** _How long had he been here?_ **

** _Why did Cream have him in here?_ **

** _Did she invite him?_ **

** _Did she know him?_ **

** _Why was she still awake?_ **

** _Was he a friend of her's or just some complete stranger?_ **

** _Or did he invite himself over?_ **

** _Didn't she tell Cream to not answer the door for anyone unless she knew them?_ **

** _If so, why didn't she recognize this hedgehog?_ **

** _Where did he come from?_ **

** _Why was he still here?!_ **

Her thoughts continued swarming to the point she could scream and then faint. Why had she returned to this kind of welcoming? Cream then spoke up, growing concerned at her mother’s deer-in-the-headlights look.

“Mama?” Her uneasy, sweet voice stopped her mother’s thoughts before they could make her faint. Shadow saw the woman’s expression as she couldn’t figure out how to react to this. Vanilla then snapped out of her terrified expression then awkwardly cleared her throat.

“Cream! Um...T-Thank you for the welcome...” She replied to her daughter, trying to hang her raincoat on the coatrack without taking her eyes off her child. Cream then went to try and help pick up the dropped groceries spread around the floor. Cream hesitated before going on to look up at her mother, who was now eyeing Shadow on the couch.

The hedgehog only stared back, almost being over how she was a little frightened at first. Now it was obvious she was just starting to stare. He softly sighed while Cream went to speak.

“H-How did it go? Is everything okay?” She asked.

Vanilla seemed hesitant with answering as she kept looking at Shadow. Finally, she pulled her eyes away and blinked.

“Huh? Oh, y-yes. Everything went fine. There were a few complications at the time, but i-it was nothing I couldn't handle. The storm just proved to be a bother the whole way.” She replied, frowning as she looked out the window.

When Cream put the groceries aside on the kitchen counter, Vanilla went to walk over to the sofa. Her motherly instincts were beginning to kick in as she wore a serious expression. Shadow watched her approach, wearing a soft scowl.

“Pardon me Cream, but who’s our guest here?” She went straight to the point.

Cream hesitated as her smile became nervous. She was unsure if she should be completely honest with the fact she went outside late at night, found an injured stranger who was kind of being mean to her before until she cried and convinced him to come here with her into her house. Then later finding out he beats up people he thinks are bad.

Did she also have to mention that he had a Chaos Emerald?

The little rabbit softly groaned for a moment, but then walked over to Shadow's side, facing her mother.

“Mama, t-this is Mister Shadow. H-He was hurt, so I brought him here to help him!” She said, presenting the bandaged work on the hedgehog.

Shadow stared at the woman, not sure what to say as he sat on the sofa. The quiet atmosphere grew awkward, having Shadow clear his throat. Vanilla kept her gaze on him, scanning him from head to toe. Perhaps he was a friend of Sonic’s. She hadn't met anyone besides Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic to **_not_** be his friend. Vanilla eyed the bandage work on him, slowly looking impressed than shocked.

“You helped him by yourself?” She asked.

Cream then grinned with a giggle. Shadow rolled his eyes. Not like he couldn’t have done it too, but he let it pass. His thoughts were cut off when he felt Vanilla stare at him again, but this time, she noticed the Chaos Emerald beside him. She lightly gasped.

“Mister...Would that happen to be a Chaos Emerald?” She asked. Shadow blinked before he picked it up protectively. He hesitated before replying.

“Yes.”

Then Cream butted in, not wanting things to get bad between them.

“Mama, don’t worry! Mister Shadow is nice!” She assured her mother, gently tugging on her hand. Vanilla looked down at her daughter, almost in disbelief.

“Do you two know each other then?” She questioned, looking back at Shadow. Cream felt her heart drop for a moment, before looking towards Shadow. The hedgehog was about to speak, but he looked over at Cream, who was pouting behind her mother. Her eyes trembled as if she didn’t want him to say the whole truth.

The whole truth, being: **“No, we just met each other in the woods. A six-year-old found me when she went outside on her own to go see if there was danger. Then she invited a stranger like me into your home without knowing a single thing about me.”**

That would worry the woman. Maybe even anger her. It made Shadow hesitate, looking back up at Cream’s mother. She remained to await his answer. He then sighed.

“We didn't at first, but...We've talked for a bit while she patched me up.” He replied.

Vanilla blinked, tilting her head. It wasn’t the greatest answer, but if this stranger didn’t have any ill intentions on harming Cream or Cheese...Perhaps he could be trusted. He didn’t seem like much of a threat anyway. Not when he had bandages on. Vanilla then came out of her deep thoughts, going on to put on a smile.

“Oh, well it’s a good thing Cream brought you here then. Otherwise, you would have caught a nasty cold.” She giggled. Shadow nodded slowly.

“Right.” He replied, unenthusiastically. He was still trying to forget he swallowed that horrible poison from earlier. Vanilla then looked at Cream, who looked antsy of her response towards her.

“Cream… Could we go speak in the hall? Just for a moment?” She asked. Cream sweated a bit but sighed as she didn’t go against it. Why would she?

"Yes, Mama." She replied obediently. Looks like there was no way out of this one. Shadow watched her follow her mother out of the room, realizing she was probably going to get an earful. The two rabbits then left the room and went into the hall. Vanilla held her own hands tightly together as she frowned. She had the right to be angry! Upset! Panicked! But, the woman took a deep breath.

Perhaps she was to blame. She had raised Cream to be kind to all and help those who need it most. Yes, she brought over a stranger with good intentions, but she still broke a few rules. The woman turned to her daughter, sighing.

“Alright Cream, sweetie, where did you find Mister Shadow?” She asked. Cream then wore a look of guilt as she frowned.

“Mama, please don’t be mad. I’m sorry I went against what you said. But I just went outside when I thought—”

“—You went outside." Vanilla repeated, putting her hands on her hips. Cream awkwardly looked down at her feet.

"-Yes. But Cheese and I were trying to sleep. I just saw something outside the window and-"

"What did you see?” Vanilla asked. Cream wasn't sure how to explain it without it sounding really foolish.

“I think it was that Chaos Emerald. There was a loud noise, and I was scared of what it could be." She said.

"I went to go look, and then I found Mister Shadow. He was really hurt and alone. I couldn’t leave him out there, so I brought him here.” Her child said before she hugged her mother’s waist. Vanilla paused in thought, knowing she should be upset with her child's actions while she was away. But then she sighed. She gently rubbed Cream’s head.

“Cream. I’m not mad, but I'm not entirely content with you going out by yourself. Especially if it could have been something dangerous." She said, lowering herself to Cream's height as she placed her hands on her little shoulders.

"What if something happened to you? I can't begin to think of what I would do..." The mother said. Cream kept her frown, feeling more and more guilty for her actions.

"Next time, you should call me before you go outside by yourself. This includes bringing over a guest.” Vanilla advised. Then she looked back at the room where Shadow was. Cream only nodded as she looked up at her. Vanilla then noticed a certain Chao was missing.

“Dearie, where’s Cheese?” She asked, looking around for the little guy. Cream blinked, then nervously smiled again as she slowly shrugged.

“He’s sleeping upstairs.” She replied, sheepishly.

Vanilla rose a brow at her daughter. She crossed her arms while tilting her head.

"Did you leave him here _unattended_?” She asked. Cream's smile dropped, rubbing her elbows anxiously.

“Well, he was scared of the thunder so I thought he should stay here to be safe.” She explained to her mother. Vanilla took a deep breath before sighing. There was just too much that was going on with this night.

While the two rabbits were talking, Shadow looked at a random clock on the wall and saw the time. **11:00 p.m.** He softly groaned as he went to stretch his arms, feeling his wounds strain a little. He may have been a little bit curious about what they were speaking about, but he didn't like the thought of it being bad, or about him.

Any moment now, the mother could come in and ask him to leave. It wouldn't have bothered him, but he didn't want to upset Cream again. He sighed while furrowing his face.

**_"What the hell am I doing here?"_** He muttered before placing his face in his palm, exasperatingly.

"He was really sleepy too." Cream tried to explain to her mother, who shook her head.

“Cream, I can forgive you for wanting to help a stranger, but it’s awfully careless of you to be leaving Cheese in the house all by himself. You know how he gets when he sees neither of us is around.” She told the child, who sighed with a frown.

“You’re right, Mama. I'm sorry.” She apologized again. Vanilla sighed, but then cleared her throat.

“As long as you don’t do it again. Promise me that you won't.” She warned, waving her finger. Cream's smile returned.

“I promise.” She replied. Vanilla felt the weight off her shoulders lighten a bit as she slowly smiled back.

“Alright… Let’s get back to Mister Shadow. He could be bored by now.” Vanilla chuckled to herself, making Cream smile and nod. When the two made their way back, they noticed Shadow was no longer laying on the couch. The two rabbits blinked before noticing he was trying to stand, using the sofa's armrest as support.

“Mister Shadow?” Cream called. The hedgehog saw the two had walked in, making him sigh.

“Hi. Don't worry, I was just leaving." He replied. Cream's expression changed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked. Shadow paused before he went on to speak, forcing himself through the pain as he grunted.

"I thank you for your...Hospitality. But I need to get going--!” He said, trying to make his way. Cream's eyes widened, while Vanilla was just as confused.

“Wait! You’re leaving?” Cream interrupted, taking a few steps towards the hedgehog. Shadow sighed, grabbing his blood-stained gloves from the cushions.

“I have to. There’s no telling where Infinite can be.” He said, sliding the gloves on and rubbing the bandages on his arm.

“And I’m not going to stick around to find out. I need to try to be sure that he doesn’t get any more power than he has now.” He explained as he tried to keep himself standing, but his bandaged leg told him otherwise. He grunted a little, feeling his leg become stiff. Cream gasped as she went towards him.

“Mister Shadow! You shouldn’t try and move yet! You haven’t healed yet!” She warned him. But the hedgehog shook his head at the girl, putting a hand towards her to stop her from getting any closer.

“I can manage,” Shadow replied to the child. However, Vanilla fixed her gaze on him. Of course, any mother would be relieved a stranger was leaving their home. But Cream seemed awfully concerned about him. Who knows how much they had talked before she came back? If Vanilla were to let him just leave, Cream would surely be upset. It was difficult to cheer her up when she was sad.

The woman then shook her head. She didn't like to ignore those who desperately needed help either. Like mother, like daughter. Vanilla then cleared her throat, straightening her posture a bit as she sighed.

“Mister Shadow." She addressed the hedgehog, who looked back at her tiredly.

"I believe Cream is right. It would be too difficult for you to venture out like this.” She stated. Shadow almost glared at the woman for trying to stop him too, but he didn’t. Instead, he lightly scoffed.

“With all due respect, neither of you knows me or what I've had to go through to be here. These injuries won’t stop me...” He insisted.

But Vanilla looked down on him. It was something about his red-colored eyes. They had a sort of flare in them. The look they held was almost threatening, but also cautious. Almost like he didn't want to stay, but he didn't know how to tell them without having to be tough. Perhaps he wasn’t sure what he was doing and was hoping this was the right thing. Vanilla shook her head.

“Pardon me, sir...But I’m going to have to disagree with you. From what I can tell, you'll only burden yourself. Going out there in this state won’t help you carry out whatever mission you have.” She explained. Yet Shadow kept trying to walk as he stood up and limped a little, forcing himself to use the sofa to help him stand up straight.

“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine, thank you.” He replied, trying to be as nice as he could be. No one could keep him here like some sort of prisoner. Cream wore a frown, doing her best not to be too upset by this sudden change in Shadow's behavior. Before, he seemed fine. But now, he wanted to just leave and almost pretend this never happened.

“Do you really have to go now? Couldn’t you stay a little longer?” Cream asked as her eyes trembled. Shadow didn’t even have to look at her to know her eyes had that glossy look again. Soon, those eyes would start filling up with tears soon. He spoke to the child.

“You’ve done what you wanted, Cream. You bought me here and helped me as we agreed. What more could I possibly have to offer you?” He asked. Vanilla’s frown then changed. Why was he attempting to just vanish? He was still in pain, by the looks of it. The woman shook her head.

“What was it that you two agreed to?” She asked. 

"W-Well,-" Cream tried to say, but Shadow interrupted.

“All she said was that she would treat my wounds. After that, I'd be on my way.” He said, keeping his stance. Vanilla blinked, then shook her head.

“Bandaging them does not automatically make them better, Mister Shadow. If that was the case, hospitals wouldn't be so full all the time. Your wounds haven’t even had the chance to heal.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. Shadow rolled his eyes at her.

“That doesn't concern me. I can finally stop bleeding out without having to stop for a break. It counts for something.” He replied to her as he forced himself to stand. Cream continued her puppy eyes as she groaned.

“Oh, please don’t go out there like that, Mister Shadow! You need to rest after fighting that Infinite guy!” Cream frowned as she rushed over and gently grasped the hedgehog’s hand, much to his surprise. Vanilla blinked at that comment.

_"Oh, so this one fights too. Of course..._" She thought. Seemed like every kid nowadays was out there battling.

With Shadow, he felt caught off guard and like he was being pinned. He wasn’t sure how to walk out of here. He didn’t want to have to see Cream cry again, especially with an angry mother. He scowled to himself. Why did it have to be difficult to leave a house of rabbits? He then gently pulled his hand back from Cream’s.

“Sorry, but I can't. Resting will only take up my time. That guy could be out there destroying a place right now! And you two just want me to-!” Shadow was cut off when he felt a sudden rush of pain while trying to walk away.

He rested his hand against the sofa, carrying all of his weight. His body reacted negatively as his legs wanted to go limp. He could feel his wounds stretch, making him grunt as he nearly collapsed on the floor. Luckily, he managed to grab the sofa again, falling on one knee as he panted. Vanilla shook her head as she put a hand to her cheek.

“You should not overwork yourself, sir. It’s as Cream says. You need to rest.” She advised, before walking over to help the hedgehog up, having her arms link around him from behind as she hoisted him up on his feet.

Shadow blinked, not sure why any of this was happening. These two insisted that he should stay. But why? He could live! Yet these wounds were unbearable, and still left him feeling weak. Could it be Infinite’s aftereffects? Is he the reason why Shadow still feels pain? No. No that can’t be it. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t think of it as he groaned. Cream pouted as she stared at him until Vanilla looked to her.

“Cream, dear. Could you gently pick up his legs, please?” She asked with a smile.

Cream seemed surprised by her willingness to help, but she smiled back before rushing over to assist her mother. She went on to lift Shadow’s legs with all her might. Both she and her mother helped Shadow back to the sofa. After lying him back down, he shuddered a little. He hated to admit it, but in his condition, Vanilla had a point. He would be practically useless and wouldn’t be able to save anyone.

"Oh my, those gloves have blood still...And your shoes seem to be water-logged." Vanilla commented. Shadow blinked at this before Vanilla looked to Cream.

"Come on, Cream. Let's get these off of him too." The woman replied. 

Cream then looked at him, wearing her smile. The two then went on to remove both Shadow's gloves and his shoes, leaving his socks on. The hedgehog wore a scowl as he watched the girls go on to help him settle down again.

“Don’t worry, Mister Shadow. You'll only take a few weeks to heal properly. Mama and I will make sure you’re all better soon! Right?” She said, looking over to her mother with a smile, who paused for a moment before agreeing.

“Yes. It's alright with me.” She said. Shadow hesitated in thought before he groaned at the idea. Sitting around and doing nothing seemed so sad and weak of him. Weeks of waiting to heal all the way until he was at full strength. It didn’t seem fair. No, it seemed tedious and unnecessary.

“This...This isn’t right.” He muttered as his body almost felt like it melted into the sofa. His tense arms and legs managed to relax and soften as they reluctantly got comfortable. Vanilla sighed at the poor guy. She knew nobody liked to be cooped up when they had to do something important. She knew the feeling all too well. She went to pat the sofa's cushions.

“It will be alright. In the meantime, you’ll stay here, in our care.” She said before going to gently adjust the hedgehog’s legs on the sofa. Shadow grunted, but soon felt his body go limp.

Cream then went to grab a green-colored fabric blanket that had with salmon-colored heart shapes. The girl went to drape it over him, carefully covering his whole body. Shadow flinched when he felt the fabric cover him from his shoulders down to his feet. He sighed at the child’s action, as well as the mother's. Although, the blanket was fuzzy and soft, and somehow perfectly warm. Who was he to say no when it was a little cold?

Cream chuckled softly at Shadow, happy to help him out even more. Vanilla then looked up at the clock on the wall, nearly wanting to scream.

“**11:20!** Goodness, it’s so late!” She exclaimed. Both Cream and Shadow jolted at her sudden reaction. Vanilla's eyes went to Cream, who seemed a little startled. She must have lost track of time too!

“Oh Cream, sweetheart. You go on to bed now, young lady. It was past your bedtime 3 hours ago!” Vanilla directed, Cream almost frowned at having to end the night, but she nodded. She had been up for longer than she cared to admit.

“Okay...Goodnight, Mama. Love you!” She said sweetly before giving her a hug, Vanilla chuckled as she held her daughter close, gently kissing her forehead.

“I love you too, dear. Goodnight.”

Cream giggled, then looked over to Shadow on the sofa. She went on to approach him, noticing how he looked at her.

"Goodnight, Mister Shadow!” She said softly, then going on to give him a quick hug. Shadow stiffened at the action, staring at her for a moment longer. Cream didn't think anything of it as she smiled. Shadow hesitated before speaking.

“...Right...” Muttering the last words as he waited for her to release him. But Cream seemed satisfied as she grinned, then walked by her mother and upstairs to her room.

Now, it was only Vanilla and Shadow. The hedgehog remained where he was while Vanilla noticed the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, how could I forget?" She asked herself before going over to go through the bag. When she began to put everything away, Shadow stared at the ceiling in thought.

_“Now’s her chance to stop acting like she can trust me. She could kick me out now if she wanted. Why is she helping Cream with me?” _He wondered. Then when Vanilla shut the fridge door, she finally took notice of how the atmosphere went quiet for a while. The woman seemed uncomfortable with the silence while Shadow thought nothing of it. He only wondered why Vanilla was just standing around now. The woman then turned to look at the hedgehog, sighing as she smiled softly.

“Cream seems very fond of you, Mister Shadow.” She stated. “In fact, It’s been a while since she’s made new friends. She knows almost everyone in Station Square already.” She explained, Shadow wasn’t sure if that was impressive or odd. Did she really know _everyone?_ That seemed like an exaggeration. He hoped it was.

“Your daughter is very...Generous.” He stated, trying to not be too cynical. Vanilla chuckled.

“Yes. I've taught her what I know on how to behave towards people. She’s managed to do the rest herself.” She replied, looking at the pictures on the wall of younger Cream. She smiled, continuing to put away groceries. Shadow only rolled his eyes.

“Then does practically begging people to let her help them count?” He asked, making Vanilla blink before she shrugged.

“You’ll have to pardon her. Whenever she sets her mind on something, there’s not much that will stop her. She’s just determined to get it done.” She replied.

_“Stubborn is more like it.”_ Shadow thought as he narrowed his eyes. Vanilla sighed to herself before she put her hands to her hips again.

“Tell me. How did she find you? Or, did you find her?” Vanilla asked. Shadow thought about it before replying.

“Both, I guess. But it doesn't matter now. She found me, saw I had some inflicted injuries, and refused to leave me alone afterward. It was a little... Weird.” He explained. Vanilla rose a brow at him.

“You find Cream wanting to help you, weird?” She tilted her head at the question. Shadow then shrugged.

“I don't see why she would want to. I’m nobody to her. She’s never seen me before, and yet…She's making it seem like she does and had to bring me here.” Shadow replied. Vanilla went silent in thought, then softly chuckled.

“Cream tends to have that effect on people. She’s always been very social. She's got a special skill where she can recognize a few types, I believe. I can’t think of a time she wasn’t willing to help someone in need.” She explained.

“So that’s it...” Shadow lightly scoffed as he turned away his body to face the sofa. It would explain why she’s not that scared of him. She just _thinks_ she knows him. It's that naive mindset of "Just show them kindness and they'll warm up to you!"

Vanilla then sighed with a smile.

“My apologies, Mister Shadow. You must be exhausted after tonight…” She said, then felt a little breeze, making her shiver. She turned her head towards the fireplace, going over to adjust the dial.

“I’ll set a timer on this for you. I don’t want it to run all night…” She said to herself. Shadow then watched as she went to raise the temperature just a bit. After that, she turned to Shadow.

“I’ll leave you be. Though I do hope to speak with you more tomorrow morning." She said. Shadow blinked at her. Just what could she possibly want to know about him?

"Pleasant dreams to you!” She said before bowing. But Shadow didn’t bother replying. He was too much into his thoughts again. Vanilla didn’t mind as she began to make her way upstairs to her room. Shadow could hear her creaky footsteps ascend the stairs. Her steps soon became quieter as she had left entirely. The hedgehog was now alone at last. In the dark, grasping the blanket Cream had given him.

_“I’m actually stuck here...”_ He thought. It wasn’t like he couldn’t leave. He would...But he knew shouldn’t. What would he do if he left exactly? He didn’t have much of a plan. If he did leave, he would most likely wander, limping the whole time. Then if he got into trouble, he would struggle with not being able to move as fast as he would usually. His injuries would get in the way, limiting him from doing anything he wanted. His mind then went back to Cream’s acts tonight.

She did everything that she could to help him. The tears she shed were what got him. He didn’t know why, but when he saw her cry, it instantly reminded him of Maria.

She wouldn’t have left the child there… But he could have if he didn’t have that small bit of empathy in him. In fact, Maria would have done everything to make sure Cream was cheered up.

Shadow thought back on how he treated the rabbit at first. He wanted her to leave, and just forget she ever met him. It looked bad now. He hadn’t even properly thanked her for all she had done. What a young six-year-old did for him of all people! She went through so much trouble, for him. Shadow frowned.

He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve her or Vanilla’s hospitality. None of it at all.

Neither of them had a single clue on what he was capable of or any of the things he had done to be where he was now. He wasn’t anything like Sonic and wasn't even sure if they should ever be friends.

But he wasn’t like Eggman either. There shouldn’t even be a comparison. Shadow owned his own title, ‘The Ultimate Lifeform.’ He had stuck with it ever since and always would. It had been like that for a while now. Shadow looked at his hand in the dark, squinting a little as he clenched it into a fist.

_“I can’t stay here forever. I need to heal soon if I want to face Infinite again.” _He thought.

He wouldn’t want these people to get involved in these problems.

Nobody should ever try to...

**He wasn’t worth it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. This took a long time. I've been holding on to this story for a while. I do want to finish it, but I've noticed a lot of problems with this since I started this in 2017 before I even had an account here.  
As much as I want this to be a cute, funny story, I'm going to have to eventually get back to Infinite and his horridness. And maybe other characters will show up in this story as well!  
Thank you all for reading this far!


	6. A Hedgehog, a Rabbit, and a Chao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has spent the night in Cream and Vanilla's cottage. It seems he'll have to spend some time here for a while until he is in better health.  
As for Cream, she has taken it upon herself to be responsible for the mysterious hedgehog. But she still doesn't know who he is exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.  
I've been busy with college and enjoying my vacation that I nearly forgot to post this.  
I'm doing my best because I do want to finish this, but also don't want to rush it.  
Wish me luck! ^^'

“Chao! Chao!” A little voice chirped as rays of light shined upon his friend through the bedroom windows. Cream’s eyes trembled before she slowly opened them, groaning a little as she sat up and yawned while having to stretch her arms. She finally managed to get just enough sleep.

“Chao!” She heard, making her smile as she saw her friend Cheese. Seeing as he slept all night, he was full of energy! Flying around Cream joyfully. It was a new day! And by the looks of it, the storm was finally gone.

The sun had returned at last! Cream sighed in relief. If that storm was still here, her mother might have suggested moving. She looked at Cheese, trying to pull her out of bed by tugging on her Pj's sleeve.

“Hey! Good morning, Cheese. You’re ready for a new day, aren’t you?” Cream chuckled as she rubbed her eyes, Cheese nodded as he giggled.

“Right. Let me get dressed first. Then we ask Mama.” Cream said as she went to get out of her bed, but as soon as she took off the covers from herself, a little reminder struck her mind.

“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot about Mister Shadow!” Cream thought before grinning. The girl was quick to throw the covers off and spring out of bed. Cheese was almost startled by how fast she was able to get out, then remake it neatly with the sheets tucked in. The Chao then followed his friend into the hallway, going on to quickly brush their teeth together. 

As soon as that was done, Cream made her way to her closet to pick out an outfit.

“I hope it’s nicer weather today!” She said as she looked through all her hung outfits. Cheese didn’t do much with himself, except look at the mirror and try to pick out a bowtie. Yellow? Or orange? He wasn't sure. Then he shrugged before going with orange. Like he always did. He didn’t even have a chance to see what Cream picked for an outfit as she walked out and changed in the bathroom down the hall. The Chao went to follow, waiting outside the door.

Then he heard footsteps, turning to see Vanilla coming down the hall. She was way ahead of Cream on getting ready for the day. She wore a golden yellow, collared shirt dress that was had a small white belt around the waist. The dress wasn't short, stopping below her knees while she wore claret red-colored pump shoes. The mother covered her shoulders with a twine-colored, cardigan. The woman covered her mouth to yawn a little. She had been gone so long without a lot of sleep, it was a miracle she could even walk around at the moment. The woman then saw Cheese and gave him a smile.

“Good morning, Cheese. Did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Chao, chao!” Cheese replied cheerfully as he flew around the woman before hugging her, making her giggle.

"Oh, I missed you too. Don't worry, I'm not making working late a habit." She told the Chao, who nodded. The bathroom’s doorknob then clicked as it turned. The door then opened as Cream stepped out to see her mother. The girl chose the classic type of fashion. The same tangerine-colored dress with a white-collar and light blue cravat, with her orange and yellow shoes. “Good morning, Mama.” She said, before noticing her mother's outfit.

"You look great!" She complimented, making Vanilla smile before replying.

“Good morning, dear. And thank you. I hope you were able to sleep. You were up awfully late.” She chuckled while Cream giggled.

“Yup! I did. I feel great!” She replied before doing a twirl, making Cheese join her as he grinned. Vanilla chuckled at the two. They were always such a great duo. 

Then Cream stopped her twirling when her thoughts went back to the injured hedgehog she brought home. She hoped he hadn’t left in the middle of the night. She wanted to try to get to know him and see where he had come from. From what she could tell, there was still so much he hadn't told her yet!

“Mama, may I go see Mister Shadow?” Cream asked as her eyes glistened, she stood on her toes while putting her hands together. Her Chao friend tilted his head as he stared at her.

Who was Mister Shadow? Had Cream met someone last night? While he was sleeping?

Cheese could then vaguely remember Cream saying something to him last night. But he was too tired to really know what was going on.

The Chao began feeling guilty for leaving her by herself. He totally forgot how that was Vanilla's rule. He frowned for a moment while Vanilla stared at Cream, hesitating on the answer to her question. 

The mother may have not known Shadow, but if Cream trusted him, then what could go wrong? If anything did go wrong, she could always call Sonic or Amy, or even Knuckles. The mother shrugged, keeping her friendly smile.

“Of course, dear. But you should try to keep quiet. I’m not sure if he’s still resting or not.” She advised, waving her finger side to side. Cream blinked but nodded as she put her feet back on the floor.

“Okay! Come on, Cheese. I’ll have you meet him too.” She said, making Cheese’s expression brightened up. It had been a while since he met anyone new. The rabbit girl was careful as she made her way down the stairs, while Cheese flew by her side.

“Chao, chao?” He questioned, looking at his friend. Cream looked at him with her usual smile.

“Oh, Mister Shadow? He's nice. I found him out in the forest last night. He was hurt, so I helped him. He’s going to be here for a little while now until he gets better.” Cream replied to him. Cheese seemed a little surprised at her story, but then shrugged. As long as Cream was still here, then he had nothing to worry about. When the two came to the living room, Cream froze and quickly stopped Cheese with her hand, shushing him to stay quiet.

The Chao hesitated before nodding as he understood. They both looked at the sofa, not seeing much. Cream slowly walked over, hearing her footsteps creak on the floorboards as she made her way, making Cheese sweat a little on his head.

“Chao!” He whispered to Cream, the rabbit gulped as she was close enough to see if Shadow was on the sofa. She peeked her head over to look.

To her surprise, the hedgehog remained on the sofa, still sleeping with the blanket she had given him. Cream’s stealth mode shut down as she sighed, smiling that he was still here. He didn’t sound too thrilled last night, but Cream was going to be sure that his stay here would be great.

“He’s still sleeping, I see.” Vanilla’s sudden voice nearly made Cream and Cheese shriek as they jolted and almost fell back. They hadn't even heard her coming! By the time Cream caught herself, Vanilla chuckled at her child.

“Sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She said, trying to hold back her laughter as she put a hand to her heart. Cream and Cheese looked back at her and sighed.

“Oh, it’s alright, Mama. I'm just glad he's still here.” Cream replied. She walked around the sofa to get a better look at the hedgehog. She could see his chest go up and down, breathing in and out slowly as his eyes remained shut. Cream wondered what he could be dreaming about. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to know his story. Maybe she should have him tell her more about this 'Infinite.'

She could probably have Sonic deal with him. But Shadow had said he wanted to deal with this enemy himself. It seemed fair since he was the one who injured Shadow in the first place. But it was also unfair to have someone go about something like that all alone. Cream sighed, looking over at her mother.

“Should we leave him?” She asked. Vanilla nodded as she put a hand on her child’s back.

“He’ll need all the rest he can get. Until he wakes up, you and Cheese can go play outside. I’ll watch over him for you.” She assured.

The woman then turned her head towards the hedgehog. As much as she loved her daughter and would do just about anything for her happiness...She could hear her thoughts in the back of her mind. Warning her to be cautious around this hedgehog.

Something was telling her that she should be sure to watch him like a **hawk**. Especially when he’s up and well.

What if he hurt Cream?

What if he secretly worked for Eggman?

What if his being injured was an act?

Would he kill them?

A defenseless mother with child and Chao? That would be terrible...

But Vanilla shook her head of those awful thoughts. He wouldn’t. After all, he let Cream help him when he could have done a million different things when given the chance. But instead, he submitted and accepted her help.

That said a lot about Shadow already. Even if he seemed strange, he couldn’t do anything to the family. He didn’t seem like the type. From last night, he was respectful. Perhaps a little timid and stubborn, but Vanilla had nothing against keeping a patient well and comfortable.

Cream and Cheese then went towards the back door, past the living room. Vanilla whispered a loud to them.

“Be careful with getting mud on yourselves. That storm made our paths look like rivers...” She warned while Cream replied with a nod.

“Okay!” She replied quietly with a wink while Cheese put his little nubby hands on the doorknob.

“Chao, chao!"

Cream was the first to walk out with Cheese following, softly shutting the door behind them.

Vanilla’s eyes went to the window as she watched her children walk out. The woman's eyes widened at first at what the damages the storm had caused. Trees had lost some of their leaves, branches were scattered about, and bits of litter were all around while the ground was a wet mess. Yet, as bad as it looked at first, the sun shined down and felt a bit reassuring.

While Vanilla was distracted in her mind, she heard groaning, making her realize her deep thoughts nearly had her forget about the stranger Cream had brought home. The woman went back to where he rested. He seemed to be twisting and turning as he slept. He muttered indistinctly in distress, breathing heavily as his hands trembled. Vanilla frowned at this. She recognized this sort of thing anywhere.

_“A nightmare…”_ She thought.

She didn’t like the sight of this hedgehog being troubled. She slowly reached a hand to his shoulder to gently wake him up, but as soon as her fingers tips touched his fur, Shadow jolted awake and cautiously grabbed her wrist, almost like an act of self-defense. Vanilla softly gasped as she could almost feel her heart skip a beat in a frantic way. Shadow’s eyes then snapped open as he looked around slowly. He was shaking as his breaths were quick while his heartbeat panicked like a cat trapped in a bag.

He sweated; completely unaware he had a tight grip on Vanilla’s wrist. When he noticed where he was and what he was doing, his expression relaxed before he quickly released her.

“You. I’m...Sorry.” He said, forgetting about his wounds and putting his arm to rest.

He went to use his other hand and put it on his head before sighing heavily. Vanilla blinked as she held her wrist, never having it be gripped so alarmingly. Not in a long time. Shadow remained quiet, waiting to hear her shout at him or say something upsetting. He didn't believe she would just ignore it. When he looked up at her, his eyes slowly winced at whatever she was prepared to say.

Vanilla’s eyes met his as she read his look. And much to his surprise, she smiled and gently shrugged.

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have startled you. I do tend to have a bad habit with that...” She admitted.

Shadow stared at her, almost shocked that she would just let that slide. If someone had done that to him, he knew he would have made them regret it. Yet Vanilla only chuckled at his surprise.

“It’s morning now, so I hope you don’t mind me waking you up...” She said. Shadow shook his head as he shrugged.

“No, no, that’s...Fine.” He replied. Then he took notice of the blanket he had, as well as the bandages on his limbs.

_“How could I forget I spent a night here?” _He thought.

The hedgehog sat up from the sofa and rubbed his eyes as he tried to have them adjust to the sudden rays of the sun that shined through the windows.

“So, the sun’s back…” He muttered as he blinked. Vanilla nodded.

“Yes. The storm finally left, at last." She told him.

"Would you like some tea?” She suddenly offered. Shadow hesitated with this.

He could have sworn he saw this in a movie once. Where the drink is poisoned or drugged with something.

He looked at Vanilla for a moment, trying to see if he could picture her doing such a thing. He then looked down at his socks, unsure if he should accept. Vanilla saw how he looked challenged, then slightly smirked.

“I have green tea as well. I’ve heard that it helps to heal injuries a little faster.” She said with a little shrug, Shadow’s ears perked as he turned his head towards her. She walked towards the kitchen and hummed to herself. She patiently waited for Shadow to answer, while he tried to process her offer.

“Really?” He seemed dumbfounded as he raised a brow.

“That’s right. It’s also good for your bones.” Vanilla felt the need to explain the fun facts. Shadow hesitated before he sighed.

“That would be nice...” He mumbled. Vanilla’s smile widened as her ears relaxed.

“Wonderful! I’ll prepare you a cup then.” She said. Shadow blinked as he couldn’t believe she heard him from across the room. Then again...Her and Cream were rabbits. They had long ears, so no doubt they had excellent hearing. Now that he thought about it, where was that child?

The hedgehog’s ears then twitched when he heard laughter outside. His eyes went to the window, where he could see Cream with her Chao, Cheese. They seemed to be playing a game. Perhaps it was ‘tag’. Shadow sighed as he kept staring at her. Children were so strange. The hedgehog softly groaned while furrowing his face.

Then he heard a whistling noise. He looked to see Vanilla turned the stove off after she had boiled water in a kettle. She then began preparing two cups, as she said she would. She looked at Shadow for a moment with a smile.

Shadow didn't think anything of it, breaking eye contact as he stared at his bandages again. Vanilla then grabbed the kettle from her stove, carefully pouring its steaming water into a porcelain white teapot. Shadow looked at her again, resting his chin on the sofa's pillows while sighing.

It may have looked like he was in a trance with watching the mother prepare tea, but really, he was just zoning out and unsure of what else to do. Vanilla soon put two teacups on a small plate. She managed to put both cups in the center before walking over to Shadow.

"Here you are," Vanilla spoke before she carefully handed him his cup. The minute he was given it, he could already smell its fragrance. It was a fresh, soothing chest nutty smell. It was pleasing for his nose as it twitched a bit.

The hedgehog gazed over at Vanilla, who gave him her usual warm smile.

“It’s a little hot, so be careful not to burn yourself.” She cautioned him, holding a cup of tea for herself. Shadow blinked before he slightly nodded.

“Thank you.” He seemed hesitant as he finished. Vanilla noticed this and tilted her head.

_“He doesn’t seem to be familiar with this kind of treatment. Could he be uncomfortable? What kind of people has he been around?”_ She questioned, then she rolled her eyes at her deep thoughts.

"Stop worrying so much. Be glad he has manners.” She told herself.

“Would you mind if I sat next to you?” She asked the hedgehog. He stared at her before he shrugged.

“Okay.” He replied. Vanilla sighed before she went to take a seat beside the hedgehog. She stared at her cup of tea, having the steam make her nose twitch as she held it below her face. She blew into it softly while Shadow kept quiet. He saw as the woman batted an eye at him before she suddenly chuckled.

“Oh goodness, how rude of me. Are you enjoying your stay here?” She asked. Shadow didn’t seem ready to be asked that question as his ears perked. He blinked as he tried to answer, yet he couldn’t find the words.

“Well...It's...” He had so much to say, but he wasn’t sure if telling Vanilla was so wise. 

_"If I open my mouth about Infinite to her, there’s no way she’ll take it lightly…”_ He thought, looking back at the window with Cream and Cheese. “She’ll do all she can to protect her only daughter.” He nervously sighed.

_“No reason to blame her. Parents do such things… Don’t they?”_ He thought before scoffing. Not that he ever had one. Vanilla smiled at Shadow’s silence.

“Take your time.” She spoke, looking down at her cup. Shadow then cleared his throat before he gave speaking another try.

“Yes. I… I am enjoying my stay here.” He told her.

“Wonderful. It’s honestly been a while since we had anyone new visit.” The mother mentioned. She finally attempted to take a small sip of her tea, having the liquid warm her mouth as she relaxed. Shadow went to pick up his cup, staring at the green leaves inside.

“I didn’t actually expect it to be green.” He said without thinking. Vanilla chuckled, pulling the cup away from her mouth.

“Neither did Cream when she first tried it. It’s difficult to get her to try new things sometimes, but she’s learning.” She said. Shadow went quiet for a moment before looking back out the window, watching Cream and Cheese jump around and laugh.

“I can’t believe someone like her did this...” He referred to his bandaged leg and arm. Vanilla sighed.

“Yes...As young as she is, she’s quite educated. I made sure of that.” She told him, and Shadow didn’t try to doubt it. As he looked at her, Cream’s gaze suddenly met his own from outside. She blinked before grinning and going on to wave at him, allowing Cheese to happily do the same. Shadow tilted his head before he slowly raised his hand and slightly waved back. Though he lacked the same enthusiasm. Vanilla would have smiled a little longer if she hadn’t lowered her teacup from her mouth and spoke up.

“Pardon me. But I feel this is necessary to ask, even if I am intruding into your personal business..." Her tone changed a bit, making Shadow softly sigh.

"From what I heard last night… You were in a fight with someone, who left you with these barbaric injuries, correct?” Vanilla asked, her change from her gentle, welcoming voice felt as if it dropped into a pit of thorns. Shadow noticed this and went silent as he tried to think of a response.

_"Well, there goes the 'tell her until you think she's ready' plan. She’s waiting for an answer... How should I say it?”_ He thought. But then he scowled at himself. "No use in lying." He told himself.

“Yes. It was a fight.” He replied to the woman.

Vanilla paused, slightly appreciating the honesty before she went on.

“Could you tell me what happened?” She asked, mixing her tea with a teaspoon. Shadow’s ears twitched with each clink he heard from her teaspoon. With a deep breath, he continued.

“Well, he tried to kill me.” He said before taking a sip of his tea. Once his lips greeted the warm liquid, he wasn’t sure how to think of it. Its flavor made his tongue tingle as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Vanilla, on the other hand, almost wanted to drop her teacup in shock from his blunt answer, but she kept her composure as she took a deep breath and sighed softly.

“And...What led to this?” She asked. Shadow then looked back at his Chaos Emerald that he hid in between the sofa’s cushions. He went to grab it and held it in his hand as he scowled.

“I had to flee. If I didn't, I probably wouldn’t be here, overstaying my welcome.” He said. Vanilla stared at the hedgehog, thinking about his story. Then she put on a smile.

“Oh, you’re doing no such thing. As long as you’re getting better, I’m glad to have you as our guest.” She said as she put a hand on the hedgehog’s shoulder. Shadow was now very puzzled. It was like-mother-like-freaking-daughter, which made him want to groan. He looked away from her with a frown.

_“You shouldn’t. I could be putting you all in danger...”_ He thought. Before Vanilla could speak anymore, the front door opened as Cream and Cheese rushed in.

"Mother! Mister Shadow!” She said as she entered the living room. Vanilla’s attention went to her daughter.

“Hello, Cream. I was just getting to know your new friend.” She replied with a smile. Shadow blinked at the woman’s label she put for him, but there didn’t seem to be a point in disagreeing. Instead, he very softly scoffed to himself. He and Vanilla watched as Cream and Cheese made their way over to them.

“Did you sleep well?” Cream asked Shadow as she stood on her toes and put her hands on the couch’s armrest, her eyes glistened as she looked at the hedgehog. Her Chao was right above her, nearly cloning her expression.

“Chao, Chao!” He chirped as he smiled. Shadow forgot how odd the smiles were here, so he only nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He said before he went to take another sip of his tea. Cheese then flew over to Shadow to see him eye to eye. Shadow blinked while setting his cup down, sighing as he gazed at the Chao.

“I suppose you must be Cheese...Right?” He asked. Cheese gasped as he almost felt praise for Shadow knowing his name. He nodded frantically while grinning. The hedgehog almost wanted to smile, but instead, he did a small one. He didn’t tell many, but he had a soft spot for Chao. Vanilla kept her smile towards the sight.

“So, what happens now?” Shadow asked as the Chao tried holding his hand, cooing at how he had red stripes down his wrists to his hands. He decided to grant Cheese the freedom to be in awe of him. Vanilla then spoke.

“Well, it’s certain that you can’t do anything rash. The best thing you can do is let your body rest so that it may heal.” She advised, drinking her tea right after saying so.

“Oh, great,” Shadow said sarcastically as he softly groaned. but Cream smiled.

“Don’t worry, Mister Shadow! If you’re worried about being bored, Cheese and I can help!” She said. Shadow tilted his head.

“Bored? No, what I’m more concerned about is that I’m doing nothing. I could be out there trying to find the psycho who did this to me.” Shadow told her. Cream and Cheese then frowned before looking up at Vanilla. The woman sighed.

“You can’t have yourself worry about that right now. Stress isn’t healthy.” She went into mother mode. Shadow wanted to protest but was interrupted by Cream.

“Mama’s right. It’s best to keep yourself busy with something else, Mister Shadow!” She said, making the hedgehog blink.

**“They can’t be serious…”** He thought as he put a hand on his head. Vanilla spoke again.

“In the meantime, I believe it’s best for you to be in the care of Cream as of now.” She said to Shadow, who had his eyes widen at the sentence.

“Wait, what?” He asked. Vanilla chuckled.

“I apologize, but I have to be going to work after all. I can’t stay here much longer, unfortunately.” She said as she had finished her tea, going on to put the cup away.

“Mama works at a flower shop.” Cream told the hedgehog, who kept his expression of disbelief. This woman expected some child to care for him? Vanilla sighed as she adjusted her hair and ears.

“It’s quite far from home. The shop’s all the way to Station Square. I'll have to be using Miss Bella's car.” Vanilla explained. Cream and Cheese looked at her surprised.

"She let you borrow it?" Cream asked, making Vanilla sigh.

"Yes. Although she's not coming in today, I'm going over to return it to her." She said. They all watched as the mother walked over to the front door, fixing her dress and adjusting her cardigan and shoes. Cream and Cheese pouted as they saw her begin to leave, but Vanilla smiled at them.

“This time, I’ll be back soon, children. With that storm gone, it definitely won’t take long.” She said. Cream and Cheese then rushed over to her and gave her tight hugs. The woman sighed happily as she held them both in her arms.

“I love you, Mama.”

“Chao!”

“I love you both as well,” Vanilla replied with a chuckle.

Shadow was watching the sight from where he sat. And he wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel...Strange. He could feel a sudden pit sink into his stomach while his heart tightened. The hedgehog put a hand to his chest as he frowned. He made sure to look away in case he was scowling. The rabbits and Chao then ended their hug, having Vanilla gently grasp her child’s hands.

“Now Cream, while I’m away, you’re responsible for caring for Mister Shadow. Be sure to get him whatever he needs, but don’t overwhelm him. If anything happens, you can call me.” She told her. Cream hesitated before nodding.

“I understand, Mama.” She replied. Her mother then looked back at Shadow, who was in his own thoughts before she addressed him.

“And, Mister Shadow?” She called, making the hedgehog look up at her.

Vanilla's smile then faded as she put on a stern face.

“I want you to not try and resist our help with your injuries. The best you can do is to cooperate.” The woman told him. Shadow nearly leered at her, but instead, he sighed.

“Fine…” He said. Vanilla nodded before looking to her daughter.

“And Cream? Please, do not leave the house. Not until I’m back home, alright?” Vanilla almost scolded. Cream chuckled before nodding again.

“Okay, Mama.” She said. Vanilla smiled before she went on to kiss both her daughter and Cheese’s foreheads.

“Bye-bye, everyone.” She said before going out the front door. The moment it open and shut, Shadow saw as Cream and Cheese rushed over to the windows of the cottage to watch Vanilla leave. They watched as she started Bella's car and began to drive off, disappearing into the forest. Cream sighed while Cheese continued to pout.

“Chao!” He said, having Cream chuckle. “She’ll be back, Cheese. She’s never gone forever.” She said. Then her attention went back towards Shadow, who wasn’t even paying any attention to the children anymore as he stared at the floorboards underneath him. Cream then approached him, with Cheese right behind her.

“Well Mister Shadow, it looks like it’s going to be just the three of us.” She said with a grin. Shadow looked at the child, then sighed.

“It would seem like it…” He said, slowly rubbing his hands together in thought. Something told him this was going to be a long, long day.

Once Vanilla had left the cottage, everyone was quiet. As much as Cream tried staring out the window with Cheese to distract herself, the girl tilted her head at the red-streaked hedgehog, observing him from the corner of her eye.

She noticed how he stared at the hardwood floor beneath his feet, almost like he was entranced with its wooden details. His eyes followed along the curves and the streaks, softly breathing as he held his hands. His mind was silent as he sighed to himself. Cream blinked, wondering what could be on his mind. She still didn’t know enough about him.

All she knew was that he had a rough encounter with some villain named Infinite. A power-hungry jackal that didn’t sound very nice. He sounded pretty vicious. Lord knows what Shadow had to go through with him. Cream was beginning to feel bad for leaving him to himself, so she moved away from the window.

Cheese blinked at her as the girl went to sit next to the hedgehog on the sofa, slowly swinging her little feet off the edge as they dangled. Shadow paid her no mind at first until he could feel her begin to stare at him. He knew she wanted to talk, so he looked at her, leading the rabbit to smile before speaking.

“So, um…Where are you from, Mister Shadow?” She asked, trying to make conversation. He took notice of this and held back a groan. Why did he have to get pulled into all of this?

_“A space station.”_ He thought about replying but shook his head.

_“It's not like she'll understand at her age anyway…”_ He thought. Then he sat back on the couch while sighing to himself with a shrug.

“It's difficult to explain. I don’t really come from anywhere--Or around here, anyway.” He replied. He wanted to do whatever he could to avoid getting into detail. It was far too grim a subject to speak about. Especially to a child.

Cream took in his response and looked down at her feet.

“Oh, okay. That’s alright.” She said. Cheese sat beside her, confused by her behavior. Cream shrugged to herself. It was a strange answer, but it would have to do. Shadow, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at her.

Just what did she expect to hear? That he came from a faraway land? A desert? Or a magical floating island? There were barely any places anyone could live in Mobius that was quiet and wasn't trying to be taken over by Eggman.

Cream paused for a moment, thinking back on what had taken place that night when she brought him in. The way he had acted before was a bit worrying, but he eventually relaxed and listened. He had mentioned something earlier that sounded a bit strange. She hesitated, debating whether to ask or not. Unfortunately, her curiosity spoke for her.

“May I ask you another question?” The girl asked as she blinked at him.

“Fine.” The hedgehog replied. He saw as Cream looked a bit hesitant, holding her hands together and letting her fingers gently massage her knuckles. She softly gulped.

“Um…What’s ‘The Ultimate Lifeform’ about anyway?” She asked, trying not to sound so meddlesome. Cheese tilted his head at her from the random question. Where had she heard _that_ term? Shadow let the question repeat in his head for a moment before hesitating with his response.

Of all the questions she could ask, this one was certainly one he didn't expect. He wondered how he could explain without frightening her, or confusing her. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then turned towards the child and Chao.

“What’s gotten you to be so curious about it?” He countered her question with another. Cream then began to wiggle her feet nervously, looking down at her shoes before she went on to speak.

“That's what you were talking about last night when I found you. It’s why you said you didn’t want my help…” The girl reminded, beginning to frown at her last sentence. Thinking back to how much he scowled at her and tried to make her leave him. She thanked herself for not listening.

Shadow recognized the expression she wore. It couldn't be easy for anyone to want to help someone who keeps refusing it. He then sighed before he looked up at the ceiling.

“I'll put it this way in a way you understand," He told her.

"The _“__Ultimate Lifeform__”_ just means that I’m no force to play around with. It would only end badly, for everyone.” He said grimly. He knew his powers were sometimes unstable, should he ever lose control, or be on a full-on rampage. Cream and Cheese seemed a bit concerned as their eyes looked at him concerningly.

“Everyone??” She asked. Shadow paused before nodding.

“I don’t concern myself with **_who_ **it is. I’m not afraid to face them. It’s not like I’ll die.” He explained as he lied back on the couch. Cheese seemed to turn a bit pale, but Cream blinked as she tilted her head.

“What do you mean?” She asked, doubtful at first, but then frowning as she couldn’t imagine how he had figured that out. Shadow studied her expression before putting his eyes towards the coffee table.

“That’s what I’ve been told.” He shrugged while Cream’s expression shifted from curious to a little grave. Did that mean if she were to leave him that night...

No. No, she shouldn't think like that. It didn't matter if he was this Ultimate Lifeform. As much as she hated to think about it, he wouldn't have made it if not for her... Right? The rabbit softly shook her head to herself, wanting to tug on her ears. 

“Wow…” Was all she could utter at first. She blinked before turning back to the hedgehog. She opened her mouth to ask another question but was worried it might be a rude one. But Shadow could easily see how she wanted to ask.

"Spit it out." He told her, tiredly.

“Um…H-How old are you?”

Shadow's ears twitched as he was only staring off in thought. He could feel an instant wave of memories wash over him as he thought back. Maria, the Space Colony Ark, the attack on the Ark, waking up after crashing on Earth, meeting Sonic, facing Eggman, disappearing after the battle... Meeting Black Doom. So many events had happened, yet didn't care to think back on. He sighed before speaking to the child.

“I never got that kind of info beforehand… I only know I’ve been around for 50 years or so...” He informed.

“_50 years?!_” Cream sounded shocked while Cheese nearly fainted. The two of them then looked at the hedgehog closely, forgetting about personal space. Almost like they were looking for something. Shadow tried to lean back, unsure why the two of them were staring at him so intensely.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed to his friend with a shrug while Cream slowly shook her head.

“Wow…You don’t even have a beard.” She pointed out. Shadow huffed.

“Hmph. No, I don’t. Sorry if that’s... _Disappointing_.” He replied, wanting to move on. The things this kid brought up weren't becoming favorable. She wouldn't know either. He didn't want to make her ask more questions about him, so he tried to act unamused. Cream then shook her head.

“No, it's not. It's just surprising! Does that mean you just stay the way you are **forever**?” The child asked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

“It would seem so...” He replied. He wanted to feel a bit guilty to be explaining it to her, but then again, she did ask. It was her own fault for being so young and curious. The girl then looked away, beginning to touch her fingertips together. Cheese sat upon the couch cushions, pouting once more as he saw Cream's expression.

“Being the Ultimate Lifeform doesn’t sound very fun…” She said, making Shadow scoff.

“It’s not meant to be _fun_. That’s just the way it is for me…” He said bluntly, slightly frustrated that she would even put the word 'fun' in there. Cream frowned.

“Does it…Make you sad?” She asked him while her Chao pouted. They could both see as Shadow looked away from them while he groaned.

“I’m not affected by this. Sure, it’s a sad existence, if that’s what you want to hear. But no. It doesn’t make me **sad**.” He replied, trying to sound careless. Cream stared at him for a bit before sighing.

“I’m sorry, Mister Shadow. I didn’t mean to upset you… Or be nosy.” She said as she put her hands on her lap. Shadow paused a moment, then sighed as well.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter anyway. You wanted to know.” He said, wishing to move on. Cream quietly gulped to herself as she clenched her hands a little on her lap. She tried to think up of other conversation topics, but it wasn’t easy. Shadow didn’t feel too comfortable with the girl’s silence. He then sat up and held his hands.

“Cream.” He finally addressed her by name, having Cream look up at him.

“Y-Yes?” She blinked.

“I know I’ve already asked you this…But I’m going to ask again.” Shadow told her.

“O-Okay.” Cream replied, unsure of what it could be that made him want to ask again. But she didn't mind. Shadow then went on.

“You do realize you did the most bizarre thing any child could do, don't you? Going out to look for danger by yourself, finding me, and then bringing me here to help me while I hold a Chaos Emerald.” He explained. Cream listened to him, beginning to hold one of her rabbit ears to stroke the fur. Could he still be mad at her for that? She thought she had been scolded enough for it.

"Yes...W-What about it?"

Shadow then stopped talking as he went quiet. He eyed the floor for a moment, then looked to the girl.

“… I still don’t understand why you would want to help me. I’m nobody to you and yet, you brought me here and…The rest explains itself. So I'm asking... Why?” He said, having Cream look at her bandaged work. Although he expected her to just laugh and say the same thing, Cream listened to his words. Even pausing in thought with what she should say. Then she shrugged with a smile.

“You were hurt, Mister Shadow. And I don’t like to leave people.” She told him. But Shadow looked at her in disbelief, nearly scowling at her.

“Then tell me this. Are you saying you would have done the same for anyone else?” He asked. Cream nodded.

“Well, sure!"

"Anyone?" Shadow asked again, having Cream nod once more.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind helping anyone I met out there!" She said.

"Even if it was **_Eggman_**?" Shadow asked her, making the girl's smile leave as she hesitated.

Ah. There it was. Not even someone as sweet as her could let someone like Eggman go on. Cheese heard the question and looked to Cream with concern.

Answering something so serious didn't seem right. Cheese gently flew up to Cream as she looked down, her brows pulling in on her face as she stroked one of her ears again.

Cheese went on to try and hold her arm with his nubby arms, attempting to comfort her. This was definitely something she didn't like to think about. But Shadow did ask her. Cream then looked to her Chao, gently smiling at him before looking to Shadow.

"...I think I would..." She said. Shadow almost laughed at her decision.

"You seemed to think about that for a while." He told her. Cream frowned again, now holding her hands together while she wore a slightly conflicted expression.

"I know, but I think I would have helped..." She replied.

"You would help Eggman, even if you knew that he was bad? That he's responsible for most of the destruction in the world?" Shadow pressed. Cheese furrowed his face at the hedgehog, releasing Cream and flying right beside her. This Chao was with her until the end. Cream then straightened her posture as she spoke.

"If he was really hurt, I wouldn't mind helping him. It's not right to leave someone behind." Cream told him. Cheese nodded while the hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"He's someone everyone wishes was gone. Aren't you one of them?" He asked. Cream's eyes widened for a moment, but then she sighed.

"No. I would never wish anyone to be gone. It's not right." She said. Shadow narrowed his eyes at her, doubtful of her answers.

"Why?" Was all he asked her. "You really think someone like him is worth saving?"

Cream kept her eye contact with him before she nodded.

"Anyone could be worth saving," She said.

"I know Mister Eggman's bad, and I know I should be mad at him for being bad... Well, I am kind of mad... But if it was up to me between saving him, or leaving him when he's hurt... I don't think I could leave him." She said. Shadow groaned at her.

"Someone like him should die. It doesn't matter if he's hurt. He's hurt countless others, hasn't he?" He asked.

"I know... But wanting him to die, isn't right. No one deserves to die." Cream said, making Shadow shake his head and look at her with doubt. Then again, she was young. Very young. She had no idea what bad really was, did she?

"It's kind of like with you, Mister Shadow." She said. Shadow blinked at her, almost looking offended.

"What?"

"You think because I don't know you all that well that I shouldn't help you. But I don't think so! You shouldn't have been out there alone. You needed help, and I wanted to give you that.” Cream explained.

“But...Why?” Shadow asked again, still unsure of this girl's intentions. Cream was almost shocked that he still didn't understand, but she chuckled.

“It just feels nice to help someone…Don’t you think?” She asked him.

Shadow went quiet as he heard her words. Her last sentence made his chest tighten again. There was either something wrong with this child, or the world didn’t deserve her.

If she even had any clue what went on out there. Perhaps she did but chose to blissfully ignore it. How can someone like her even exist? Shadow ignored the feeling and rolled his eyes.

“Even so, didn’t your mother teach you about talking to strangers?” He asked. Cream then lightly laughed.

“Of course! She wanted me to be kind to them. Treat them how I would want to be treated. She says it’s because some of those strangers could just need a friend.” She explained. Shadow mentally groaned at that statement.

“And you believe that?” He asked her, seeing her nod right after.

“Yeah. I think everyone needs a friend. They just need a little kindness.” She said, feeling Cheese hug her as she smiled.

Shadow wasn’t sure if he should have felt flattered or been concerned with the fact that this child was far too soft. He almost didn’t want to say anything that could taint her kind heart.

“Do you really think that’ll work with _everyone?_ Being kind?” He asked. Cream shrugged as she chuckled.

“I think it’s working with you, Mister Shadow.” She replied. Shadow blinked, then felt a very faint burning sensation on his cheeks as he scoffed.

“...You don’t know that.” He grumbled. Cream saw this and couldn’t help but grin.

“Maybe I don’t. But I like to think it is.” She told him. Shadow rolled his eyes at this child’s naïve demeanor. He felt something, but he wasn’t sure what it was.


	7. Just a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, so I'm really late on this. But trust me, I'm doing all I can to try and make this progress.  
I noticed some problems and had to go back and edit it a bit.  
I do want to finish this, but I want Cream and Shadow's friendship to form properly and not seem rushed or predictable.  
Thank you to those who have read this far!  
Please enjoy this recent chapter!)

Shadow continued to sit on the couch, with Cream and Cheese beside him. Cream hummed to herself as she didn't care to leave. She seemed to be within her own thoughts for a bit. Somehow not at all freaked out that she was beside a being with immortality. Actually, she seemed to take it well. "Chao, Chao!” He heard the little Chao suddenly chirp. Cream looked at him and then gasped.

“Oh, you’re right! We haven’t had breakfast!” She almost laughed. Then she noticed that she got a weird look from Shadow, blinking at her as he rose a brow.

“You… You understand him?” He asked, quizzically. Cream simply nodded at him.

“Oh, sure! Cheese is one of my very best friends. We’ve known each other since I was a baby.” She giggled.

_"So that explains it..."_ The hedgehog thought. Of course, she knew this creature when she was but an infant. Maybe she born on a magical cloud too, and it was made of cotton candy surrounded by butterflies. The hedgehog groaned at himself.

"Just keep it together." He muttered to himself.

“Chao!” Cheese added as he flew in a circle. Shadow’s expression shifted right back to his tired one.

“Amazing how you can understand him by just one word he repeats…” He replied. Cream nodded, but before she would go with Cheese to the kitchen, she stopped and looked back to the hedgehog.

“Oh. You should eat something too, Mister Shadow.” She said. Shadow hesitated with his answer before shaking his head.

“No, I’m not hungry.” He replied. Truth was, he just hadn't felt the need to eat. Too many thoughts were in his head to be thinking about his stomach. Cream’s smile weakened a little at his answer.

“Are you sure?"

"Positive."

“Chao, Chao!” Cheese chirped impatiently. Cream then forced herself to bring her smile back.

"Okay, Cheese." She said, following her little friend to the kitchen.

Shadow lied back on the couch, sighing at the children. Being in a house with them as his caretakers while their mother was away... This sounded like something from a children's book. Why did it have to be him? He wondered what anyone else would have done if they were him. Then he realized he didn't know who would really be around here. He sighed, thinking back on people he did know.

_"I wonder if Rouge and Omega would do what I'm doing now. Just letting it happen."_ He thought. Then he heard Cream's voice.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything, Mister Shadow? I could make you a small bowl of cereal.” Cream said to him. But Shadow softly huffed.

“I’m fine with the tea I have… _Thanks_.” He said the last part a little quietly. He didn’t thank a whole lot of people, after all. Cream managed to understand as she and Cheese began to go through the cabinets together.

The dark quilled hedgehog stared down at his cup of tea. He was lost in the sight of its ripple when he gently stirred it by gently shaking the whole cup. The steam from it was still warm and gently touching his muzzle.

He let out a sigh; almost wishing to just stay in the moment and forget about his worries. Yet he could still hear Cream and Cheese in the background, making themselves breakfast in the kitchen. But he didn’t even hear what they were saying. It was just noise.

With the two children, Cream frowned to herself.

"Why doesn't he want to eat? He's not even a little hungry." She thought. Then she shrugged.

"Maybe he's not a breakfast person." Cream rolled her eyes to herself. She shouldn’t be so worried. He seemed fine as of now. The girl proceeded to make herself a bowl of cereal, while toasting a piece of bread for Cheese in the kitchen toaster. The Chao didn’t seem so worried about Shadow as his stomach grumbled, having Cream giggle. Shadow remained on the couch, finishing his cup of tea. He grunted to himself.

_“I could be doing anything else. But instead, I’m stuck here with a kid and her pet Chao.” _He thought. He looked back out the windows, seeing how the sun still remained.

It didn’t seem like clouds would try and block it again. The hedgehog stared at the grass outside. It kept its green color and was practically taunting him that he remained inside.

After Cream prepared Cheese's toast with jelly, they sat at the dining table together, eating their separate breakfasts. Shadow could hear the two talk to one another, but he had no reason to pay attention. Not when so much was at stake.

He seemed to be the only one really thinking about what Infinite was up to. Why hadn’t Vanilla reacted more seriously when she heard that he fought someone? Perhaps she left to go find Sonic and friends, to tell them some strange hedgehog was in their home and giving attitude at times. Shadow groaned at the idea. He didn’t want to have to explain what happened to them. That he had ‘lost’ a fight.

_“...I did flee…” _He thought with a huff. He went on to eye the Chaos Emerald beside him, knowing its power could be being tracked every second. As long as Shadow breathed, he would always be hunted down. No matter whose side he was on.

At the table, Cream and Cheese tried to eat but noticed that Shadow was awfully quiet. Cream frowned, then got an idea before she smiled.

“Hey, Mister Shadow?” She called. The hedgehog came out of his thoughts as he turned his head over the sofa.

“What is it?” He asked, unsure why the child would want to talk to him.

“Do you like it here?” She asked.

Shadow paused before he sighed.

“This home of yours is nice, so yes. I can say I… Like it.” He spoke hesitantly. He didn't want to offend, but he didn't want to imagine living here. He hoped that wasn't the case. But Cream seemed satisfied with the reply as she smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She said. Shadow shrugged. Then he noticed how the girl kept staring at him, making Shadow have to speak.

“What?” He blinked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Now you ask me a question. We can know each other better that way!” Cream giggled while Cheese nodded, his mouth full of his jellied toast.

_“Oh… Is that what you kids do here?”_ Shadow wondered as he huffed. He didn't seem to have any other options. He didn't care to know her well, but he decided to play along. Just until she got bored.

“Okay… Why do you live out here away from Station Square?” He asked. Cream then frowned after she swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

“Mama doesn’t like how often Mister Eggman attacks. He destroyed our whole house. Two times. But Mister Sonic helped us find this one out here, so this is where we live now! Safe and away from danger!” She replied, smiling. Shadow nodded.

“I see...”

_“And another reason the Doctor wouldn't be missed.”_ He thought. At least Vanilla had the common sense to move her and her child away from the danger. Cream noticed the silence from him before she spoke.

“Ok, my turn! Um… What’s your favorite color?” She asked. A simple and boring question, but it didn't bother the hedgehog.

“Favorite color…” Shadow sighed but then shrugged.

“I don’t know… Any color.” He told the girl. Cream's eyes sparkled a moment.

"Even pink?” She grinned.

“…Sure.” Shadow replied reluctantly. He rolled his eyes at her before he went on to continue this silly game.

“Fine. What about yours?” He asked the girl. Cream swallowed another bite as she paused in, then she spoke.

“My favorite color? It used to be green, but now it’s purple!” Cream replied. Cheese heard the two and began to feel left out, so he chirped.

“Chao, Chao!” He furrowed his face, toast crumbs all over his face. Cream looked to him and frowned out of guilt.

“Oh! I'm sorry, Cheese! What’s your favorite color?” Cream asked, leading Cheese to smile and fly up out of his seat as he said: “Chao—Chao, Chao!”

“Really? I like that one too!” Cream agreed, leaving a completely dumbfounded Shadow with no clue on what was said.

_“He probably said blue.”_ He thought while he saw the two of them grin at each other. 

“I’m next… Let’s see…” Cream hesitated with her question, seeing Shadow look at her in doubt. There can’t be that much she would want to know. Cheese then chirped again as he waved his little arms around. Cream took notice and smiled.

“You have a question, Cheese?”

“Chao, Chao!”

“Great,” Shadow muttered. The two looked at the Chao and watched as he spoke his usual language. He even motioned his little arms while flapping his small pink wings. Cream blinked before looking excited.

“What did he say?” Shadow asked Cream after the Chao finished talking.

“He wants to know if you have a Chao of your own.” Cream smiled, before taking a bite of cereal. Shadow blinked before he looked away with a shrug.

“I… I suppose I do. Back at the Chao garden…” He said, forgetting that he should probably visit back there when he can.

“You do? That’s so sweet.” Cream smiled before hearing Shadow softly groan. The last thing he needed was for this girl to think he was some big softie. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw that Chao. Nonetheless, Cream seemed happy with the thought.

“What’s their name?” The child asked.

“I thought I asked a question afterward...” Shadow replied, making Cream's cheeks burn at her forgetfulness as she giggled.

“Oh, you’re right, I’m sorry!” She said. She then kept her eyes on him, wanting to know his question that he could have for her. At this point, she was willing to answer anything. After all, she didn't have anything to hide. She didn't have any inner demons. Shadow looked down at his bandages in thought, rolling his eyes as he could feel the rabbit's gaze on him.

_“Just how many questions does she expect me to have?”_ He sighed before speaking. She had asked him a personal question once, so he decided to throw a soft one back.

“How… No, _**when** _did you meet Sonic?” He asked. Cream had just finished swallowing a spoonful of her cereal as she cleared her throat. She seemed delighted to hear him ask such a thing. She thought back for a moment before she spoke.

“Oh! It was so long… A year ago!” She replied while Cheese agreed. Shadow would have scoffed at that. They had no idea what 'so long' even was. But he let Cream keep talking. She stopped her smiling as she looked a bit saddened.

"It was a pretty scary day too..." She said. Shadow stared, waiting for her to continue and not leave him to keep asking.

“When we were having a picnic, Mama had been taken by Mister Eggman. He tried to take me and Cheese too, but we got away before he could.” She explained.

“As scary as it was… It’s kind of one of my favorite memories to talk about.” She looked a bit nervous as she thought back on it. But then slowly smiled, since that was the day that told her that she could be anything she wanted.

“Here we go…” Shadow rested his elbow on the sofa cushions to help his face rest on his palm. This story of her's should be fun to hear...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Somewhere in one of Station Square's forests...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They couldn't turn back. There was no way they could stop now. She could hear Eggman’s laughter while there were small blasts in the distance. Having to stick to the path while trying not to trip was difficult. She couldn't even look at her feet, even though she was trying to go as fast as she could.

Her little heart was beating quickly, nearly making her want to collapse. Her poor ears were sore from trying to fly, because she still hadn't learned it! Cream heavily panted as she had to keep moving. She had her little friend, Cheese, right behind her. He was on the verge of crying.

Their mother had sacrificed herself to protect them. Before the robots could try and capture the children, they were told by Vanilla to make a run for it. Now they were on their own. Cream knew this and did her best to remain serious than she was scared.

But of course, she was scared! Where would she go?! How were she and Cheese supposed to do anything?! Why did this have to happen?!

“Come on, Cheese! W-We have to keep going!” She told him, yet her voice was shaking. Cheese heard this, not slowing down his little wings at all, but he would be lying if he didn't feel like curling up and wailing in fear. The children had run by multiple trees and bushes, trying to stick to a path. Cream wasn't even thinking straight on where to go. Too many thoughts were drowning out her focus.

_“Poor Mama. I can’t believe I let her get taken away! I should have helped!”_ She thought, trying not to cry.

"Mama, I'm so sorry! Please, PLEASE be okay!" She whimpered. Cheese panted from abusing his little wings. Then he gasped when he saw something, “Chao!” He cried, making Cream look back at him.

“Cheese, are you--!” The girl was cut short when she suddenly saw a blast nearly obliterate her feet off, but it barely missed as the child shrieked and fell back on the ground. She felt blades of grass on her as she groaned.

“Chao!!” Cheese panicked as he flew to his friend’s side. Cream rubbed her head as she sat up, then immediately stood up in a panic as she wasn’t sure what had attacked. Her nose twitched as she looked around cautiously.

"W-Where did that come from!?" She gasped. There couldn't have been a robot for miles! They had run so much that there was no way they kept up. Cheese stayed quiet as he and Cream looked around at their unfamiliar surroundings. The trees remained still, while the sun shined down from above. But it was anything but a nice day.

Cream sighed to herself, falling to her knees and onto the grass. Cheese jolted as he saw her ears droop over her face. The little girl's lip quivered as her throat tightened up.

Her face felt warm before her vision began to get blurred out by the forming tears in her eyes. Cheese pouted, flying down to her side as he tried to reach his nubby hand towards her. Cream then let out a whimper as she put her hands over her eyes. Soft cries escaped her mouth as she hiccuped.

"Cheese...! W-What are we going to do...?!" She cried. Her Chao's eyes filled up as he sniffled.

"Chao..." He chirped sadly. Cream sniffled too as she tried to stop her crying.

"Oh, Mama...Mama!" She couldn't stop thinking about the woman. What were they going to do with her!? Why did this have to happen?! Cheese sat next to her, holding her arm as he whimpered. Cream struggled with her abnormal breathing.

"C-Cheese..." She said softly through her broken voice. Cheese gently rubbed his face towards her, having Cream hold him to calm him.

"I'm scared too...I-I wish she was here, too..." Tears streamed down her face at the notion of her never seeing Vanilla again. That nasty mustached man had just come out of nowhere in a flying vehicle and attacked them! The rabbit shook her head at that scene, playing over and over in her head.

When Vanilla had practically screamed at her and Cheese,

** _"Run and don't look back!!"_ **

Cream sighed at herself. If only she had just done something instead of looking helpless and afraid. Now they were on their own. They needed to get away from here. But then what? Cry about their missing mother? Get help? But who? Cream didn't know. She slowly stood up, holding Cheese in her arms.

"Come on, Cheese...W-We have to get going--" She couldn't finish her sentence when she suddenly heard a loud buzzing. The rabbit and Chao gasped before they turned their heads. In the trees, within the shadows, multiple figures had come out.

Cream felt her heart stop for a moment when she saw that they were all robots. From monkeys to bees, to ladybugs! Each one of them aimed their blasters at the two where they stood, surrounding them and closing in. Cream and Cheese went white as they were frozen. 

“No… They found us!” Cream whimpered, while Cheese cried in fear. Then they heard a mocking chuckle.

“HOHOHO! There you are, rabbit! And her little Chao too!" That horrid man's voice laughed. But where was he? Cream stared at the robot's noticing how they each had speakers from their mouths. The rabbit whimpered with Cheese.

"I’ll acknowledge that you tried. But also that you _failed_. Did you really think you could get away _that_ easy?” Eggman’s voice laughed through the robots themselves. Cream furrowed her face, even though her nose twitched anxiously.

“How could you just take Mama like that! Give her back to us!” She shouted, keeping her hold on Cheese.

“Oh, don’t worry! Your mama has been offered a marvelous role! To be a part of my robot army! You should come and join her if you’re so worried!” Eggman continued to talk in his degrading way. Cream shook her head, trying to appear tougher than she knew she looked.

“No, that's awful! I'll never join you! You let her go right now!” She shouted. Eggman only hummed to himself with a scoff.

“Suit yourself. Just don't say I wasn't fair! Your mother won't need to play her usual role anymore anyway.” Eggman chuckled. His voice made Cream’s little heart panic as she cried.

“No… Please, no…” She sniffled as her voice didn’t work anymore. Words weren't forming as she couldn't breathe.

“Eggbots, fire away!” Eggman ordered. The robots then all acted as they charged their blasters. She trembled as she and Cheese looked around at the number of baddies.

She saw her Chao tremble as he had tears in his eyes. The girl went on to hold him close in her arms as she frowned. There was nowhere to run. They had failed. Vanilla tried to save them, but they failed her in the end. Cream sniffled, unable to keep her stance as she lowered her head.

“I-I’m sorry, Cheese… Just don't look...” She tried to assure him. Cheese clung onto her as he whimpered.

“C-Chao…” He said while shutting his eyes. Cream felt her lips quiver as she trembled too. The girl whimpered at the fact her mother wasn’t with her anymore. This was it. She and Cheese weren’t going to make it.

“Not so fast, Egghead!” She heard, followed by a few small explosions. Luckily, the blast pressure wasn't too much, but Cream could feel her ears get moved as she tightened her hold on Cheese, who did the same.

“WHAT?! NO!! SONI-” The two heard Eggman shout, but then get cut off after another small explosion. When there was quiet again, Cream and Cheese opened their eyes, seeing that all the robots were now a bunch of broken parts. A few critters seemed to come out from underneath, running off into the woods. Cream panted as she and Cheese looked around for what had caused this.

Then they gasped when they saw a blue figure standing before them. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes that wore cotton white gloves with red and white shoes. He wore a smile as he stared at the two.

“Hey there.” He greeted with a little wave. Cream and Cheese stared in awe as they had processed that...This guy was their rescuer! The hedgehog noticed their silence, chuckling nervously.

“Um… I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," He said, "What about you two?"

Cream gulped to herself, then she stood up straight and took a quick bow with Cheese still in her arms.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, M-Mister Sonic! My name is Cream.” She replied, leaving the hedgehog with a surprised expression.

“Oh! And this is my friend, Cheese.” Cream introduced her Chao, letting him fly into the air as he smiled wide.

“Chao!” He chirped.

_“What a polite girl…”_ Sonic thought with a smile. Cream stared at him with a small smile. They were saved! They were still here...! Together! But then the rabbit's smile soon weakened as she nearly forgot.

_"Mama's not here."_ She thought. She could feel tears envelope in her eyes again. Cheese noticed and pouted, trying to hold her shoulder again. Sonic saw this and jolted, quickly attempting to comfort the child.

“H-Hey, it’s alright now. You’re safe.” He assured her, thinking she was still scared.

“Oh no, it’s not that… I-It’s Mama…” Cream told him as she rubbed her eyes.

“Oh? What about her?” Sonic scratched the side of his head.

“That awful man took her from me and Cheese…!” Cream tried to not cry out loud.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added, sounding just as torn up. The hedgehog heard their cries, feeling his smile drop as his eyes widened.

“No way…” He said, beginning to feel remorse for the child. He knew Eggman was bad, but to take away a kid's parent from them? That was just cruel. What should he expect from a mad man that's shaped like a dairy product? He shouldn’t assume the worst... Not yet.

"Hey Cream, w-when did this--" He tried to ask before Cream whimpered to herself.

“I'm sorry...! I-I should have tried to save her, b-but she told us to run away!” She wept. Sonic’s ears lowered for a moment at the girl’s breaking voice, but then he spoke.

“Hey, slow down on the waterworks. Don’t go and blame yourself. You didn’t know that was going to happen, I bet.” He said, going on to pat her head. The girl still wore her pouting expression.

“I know…But I-I wish I did something else instead of just run away…” Cream sniffled. She knew she was right. What kind of child just leaves their parent in danger? Who was she to just abandon her mother and hope for the best? Sonic saw how her little handles trembled.

He sighed. He couldn't handle it when people cried. Especially children. He couldn't let this girl and her Chao be alone. The poor kids barely stood a chance. If he hadn't had showed up... The hedgehog put aside the negativity as he put on a small smile.

“What matters is that you two got away. It’s better that you two are safe from the likes of that Egghead.” Sonic told Cream, who blinked with a frown. The hedgehog could see the pain in her eyes and her Chao. The fact that they both were on their own was frightening. They couldn't be left alone. If their mother was just taken...Perhaps there was a chance to save her.

Sonic then softly chuckled and winked.

“Don’t worry, Cream. I’ll go get your mom.” He assured. Cream’s eyes widened as Cheese gasped.

“Y-You will?” The rabbit asked. The blue-quilled teen nodded.

“Yup! Eggman’s got nothing on me. Not as long as I can run.” He said with a grin. Cream felt her eyes fill up again, but she smiled.

“Oh, thank you, Mister Sonic!” She bowed again.

“Chao, chao!” Cheese repeated her action as he flew before Sonic chuckled.

“No problem. In the meantime, both of you need to get somewhere safe." He said. Then he looked around, his ears twitching at how this was definitely not somewhere they knew.

"Say, how far’s your house?” He asked the children.

“In Station Square.” Cream replied.

“Great! I’ll escort you two.”

“Huh? But it could take a-!” Cream was cut short when Sonic suddenly picked her up in his arms.

“Oh!” The girl exclaimed.

“Heh, sorry. Come on little buddy!” Sonic referred to Cheese, who happily joined.

“Chao!” He said before going back into Cream’s arms.

“Hold on tight,” Sonic told them.

“O-Okay.” Cream said, wrapping her arm behind his neck as she put her other hand to his shoulder. Sonic then suddenly blasted off with his sudden speed, but he made sure not to go too fast.

“Whoa!” Cream and Cheese were shocked, feeling the wind on their faces.

“So fast!” Cream pointed.

“Did I mention my name is _**Sonic?**_” Sonic chuckled. Cream gazed up at him, admiring his whole character, making her begin to smile.

“There ya go! Keep on smiling! You're going to see your mom again!” The hedgehog told her. Cream felt her smile stay, becoming extremely grateful she had met this boy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~Present day with Shadow and Cream~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~***

After telling the tale of that life-changing-day, Cream kept her smile. Cheese chirped happily beside her, enjoying to hear it over and over again. Well, except the part where they almost got blasted. Shadow remained on the couch, not expecting to hear such a story to be...Kind of nice. Cream swung her feet off her chair as she sighed.

“Ever since that day, Mister Sonic’s been one of my very best friends. I'll never forget what he did for us.” She added. Shadow heard all of this and stayed quiet. Sometimes he got different sides of Sonic. He knew the guy was always going to be looked at as a hero. He was always going to be surrounded by good friends who love and support him.

He never had to worry about losing anyone because he was always there to save them in the end. That's why he's in such a good mood all the time. Especially with the fact he's got someone like Eggman for an enemy.

But for Shadow...He couldn't let himself associate with him and the others. He didn't want to care about them. If he did grow to care about them, they would all eventually die while he remained. That was when he thought it was best to be alone.

“Uh-huh. So he is…” He grumbled. Cream heard his tone, tilting her head at him.

“Huh? Are you jealous, Mister Shadow?” She asked curiously. _Jealous?_ **_Of Sonic?_** Shadow shook his head.

“What? No. Never.” Shadow rolled his eyes, making Cream giggle.

“I’m sorry, but it just sounded like it.” She said.

“Well don't assume things so easily. Besides, Sonic is just a loudmouth that can never seem to shut up. I'm surprised he didn't annoy you.” Shadow mentioned. Cream blinked at this.

“You sound like you don't like him very much. Why?” Cream asked. Shadow carelessly motioned his hand, as if everyone had asked him that question a dozen times and he was sick of answering it.

“He just likes to think he’s better than the likes of me. So I end up having to be the one to tell him otherwise.” Shadow said, beginning to grow frustrated. There were definitely more times Sonic got the better of him than Shadow ever would...

“...Have you never wanted to be friends with him?” Cream asked.

“Hell no,” Shadow swore, making Cream gasp.

“Mister Shadow! You can't swear in here!” She softly spoke, as if there were cameras in the room or something. Shadow tilted his head at her before huffing.

“It’s not like your mother's here anyway.” He muttered. Cream wore a frown before she spoke again.

"How come? Mister Sonic is-"

"Obnoxious.

“I just don’t think it’s right to always be angry at someone who’s actually a nice person.” She stated.

“This isn’t about him being **nice**. It’s about him being cocky.”

“...Swear…?” Cream questioned.

“It’s not a swear. The point is, Sonic and I will never be all buddy-buddy. I don’t need friends either.”

“You… You don’t?” Cream sounded concerned as she asked.

“There’s no point when I’ll outlive them all anyway,” Shadow replied. Cream blinked, then shook her head.

“… I don’t think that’s true.” She said. Shadow’s ears twitched.

“What?” He looked to her. Cream then corrected herself.

“I mean, I don’t think that’s right,” She said.

“Everyone needs a friend sometimes… They help us,” She indicated.

“Well, I don’t need anyone. As the Ultimate Lifeform, I can say I do fine without any sort of companions.” Shadow scoffed.

“But… It just sounds… Sounds so lonely.” Cream frowned. She saw how the hedgehog furrowed his face towards her.

“So what if it is?” He shook his head in disbelief that he was even discussing this with her. As for Cream, she couldn’t imagine such a thing. She didn’t even like the picture of it.

“Being lonely isn’t very nice.” She said. Shadow nearly groaned.

“I don’t care.” He replied, looking away from her. Cream didn’t understand his change in behavior. She wasn’t saying anything wrong, was she?

“But wouldn’t you want to talk to somebody if you’re unhappy? Maybe you could feel better.” The girl suggested, but Shadow shook his head.

“It’s no one’s business how I feel. No one has to know what my problems are. Why talk about them when I can handle them myself?” He asked. Why was this kid still talking? Who did she think she was to judge him like this?! The rabbit frowned at him.

“But I think it’s better to have someone there for you, instead of keeping all of that stuff to yourself. Mama told me that, sometimes it could hurt after a while…” She replied, putting a hand to her heart. Shadow huffed at her.

“You seem to forget that I can’t die. I’ve been living with that all my life. I am in no rush for bonding or growing to like anybody.” Shadow told her, beginning to fume. She could sense the anger in her rising, but Cream went on.

“That's not good to do. Everyone needs someone, Mister Shadow.” Cream said, but then she flinched when Shadow punched one of the couch cushions with his bandaged hands.

“Well what would **you** know? You’re just a **kid**. You don’t know the FIRST thing about what I’ve been through, so don't act like it's so easy!" He shouted. Cream froze where she was while Cheese lightly gasped.

"You know, maybe if you had gone through what I did to get here, maybe you wouldn’t be so **damn** naïve.” He said. Cream’s eyes widened by his words, while Cheese couldn't utter a sound. Shadow panted angrily, but he winced.

His arm seemed to be punishing him for moving it too recklessly. When the pained faded away, he slowed his breathing. Then he realized what he had done.

He snapped. Again. He looked away from Cream's shocked expression as he groaned irritably. The guilt was beginning to stab into him now.

**_“Damn it.”_** He thought, now becoming more annoyed with himself. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he get a grip on that?

“Just...Stop talking to me. The game's over...” He muttered, crossing his arms and lying on the couch. If he kept talking to this child, who knows how long he could go until he broke something or injured himself again. Or until she got scared of him.

Cream remained where she was in appalled silence. She didn’t mean to upset him. Her frown deepened as she had taken in those hurtful words. Yes, she was just a kid. But..Naïve? Is that how he saw her?

She slowly shook her head while doing her best not to think about it too hard. Otherwise, she knew she would cry.

_“No. Don’t, Cream. You’re okay. H-He couldn’t have meant it.”_ She thought as she looked back at her empty cereal bowl. Her eyes were beginning to fill up, ready to stream down her cheeks. Cheese noticed her silence and looked at her with concern.

“Chao?” He sounded sad. Cream shook her head in reply before collecting their dishes from the table, putting them in the sink to run them with water. Shadow remained on the couch, continuing to seethe with anger. As much as he wanted to calm down, Cream’s words didn’t leave him.

** _“_ ** ** _Wouldn’t you want to talk to somebody if you’re sad or angry? Maybe you could feel better…”_ **

** _ <strike>“You’ve always stayed by my side and have talked with me like a good friend...</strike> _ ** ** _ <strike> All I needed was you to help me stop my crying..</strike> _ ** ** _ <strike>.”</strike> _ **

** _“_ ** ** _It’s better to have someone instead of keeping all of that stuff to yourself...sometimes it could hurt.”_ **

** _ <strike> “All they need is someone, who can tell them, ‘I’m here for you.’”</strike> _ **

** _“Everyone needs someone.”_ **

Shadow grunted to himself as he tried to ignore any thoughts on Maria. She wasn’t here right now. None of this had anything to do with her!

“Mister Shadow?” He heard Cream’s voice suddenly. He turned his body away from the cushions as he looked to see Cream standing right before him. Behind her was Cheese, wearing a concerned frown towards her as he held her arm. Shadow saw the look in her eyes. Her tears were practically threatening that they would stream if he even tried to say something. But Cream didn’t whimper but instead tried to swallow her cries before she looked down.

“I… I’m sorry. For what I said that...” She gently spoke. As if her voice was made of glass and would break at the smallest sound. Shadow stared at her, feeling a weight on not just his heart, but his head as well. He didn’t speak, unable to come up with any words. He let Cream continue as she sniffled.

“I’ll… Leave you alone. If that’s what you want…” She said, before she turned to leave. A worried Cheese went with her. Shadow went to try and say something, but the two had already left the room. Now he was alone, once again.

The hedgehog sighed heavily, his head falling back on the cushions he once punched. He stared at the ceiling, hearing every one of his thoughts take a jab at him.

"_This is why everyone hates you..._" He thought. At first, that didn't bother him...Until he realized it was true.


End file.
